School Days : FIRST YEAR
by Kuroda Aika
Summary: A fic by Her Awesomeness. All meh friends are welcome to read only if they actually care to leave a mark saying they did. Sowi, guys, just really bored these days. I know some chapters just seriously suck, but go ahead and read at your own risk. Any comments, critiques and suggestions are very much welcome, but none of your cussing and trolling are.
1. The Horrors of the Morning

**A/N: Let's see... I deleted my previous stories, changed my pen name, changed my profile, etc. eh, so it has become a tradition for me to write A/N's before and after each chapter of the story. AND, since I was all out of ideas on what new stories to write, so here I am~ it's all based on my school days, so 99.9% of everything I write here is true XD**

* * *

_watashi no koi wo higeki no JURIETTO ni shinai de_

_koko kara tsuredashi-_

And in less than a second after the alarm sounded, Aika woke up, giving the song no chance to finish. She loved the song Romeo and Cinderella, despite the fact that it was about sex, so she thought that it would keep her awake long enough to be able to get out of bed and get ready for school.

But from multiple experiences, it made Aika learn that Romeo and Cinderella should only be listened to during the day in school, and not as an alarm that goes off every five-thirty in the morning. Being the stubborn person she is, however, she didn't change it.

So in five minutes, she managed to get her feet to touch the ice-cold floor. Her room was kinda small, which was what she liked about it, so the moment you would turn on the air-conditioner, you would already feel like you were in snow. Not kidding here. So she stretched her right arm just to be able to press the button for switching the snow-making machine off. She literally felt the joint in her elbow crack.

"The horrors of the morning..." she quietly said. _Horrors... horrors... horrors... horrors._

_Horrors._

Ever since a week ago, she had been traumatized by the online game, Hotel 626. Basically, you had to get out of this really, really haunted hotel, but it's more of a video than a game. You have to follow the riddles until the end, but anyway, once you leave and get into your car, you get killed by a murderer in the back seat...

Yes, Aika was terrified of those things. Hotel 626 was just as scary as fuck. Enough said.

Now cold showers was another matter. It was an awesome thing a water heater was installed in her bathroom about a year ago, but before that, it always seemed like hypothermia. Still, having to move around in a small bathroom- the size of her bedroom- at five-forty-five in the morning destroys her skeletal system. Seriously.

* * *

One of the many things Aika loved about her school was the uniform. The blouse was white, along with the socks, the skirt was a nice shade of dark blue (khaki pants for the boys) and the shoes had to be black and leather.

Unfortunately, some people just don't know how to respect school rules and policy, A.K.A the bitches. They tend to wear mini-skirts and shoes that shouldn't even be allowed. The bitches were most popular in school, and they just don't know how to shut the hell up. Aika hated those girls who overreacted, screamed, laughed... all that just to get attention. Hell, one of them once _shrieked_ at the sight of a butterfly.

She quietly entered campus and walked to her class which still had only three students inside, all whom she didn't interact much with. Since she was always early, she could take a walk around school, although there wouldn't really be anything to see.

"Dude, tie your hair, will ya?" Miu's voice called out. "Dude, I don't give a damn about my hair," she replied.

Miu and Aika were best friends- _smart-mouthed_ best friends, so don't get confused when you see them calling each other "bitch". True friendship. But when they were around teachers, they'd use "dude", a much safer nickname, because mentioning "bitch" is just suicidal.

"Did you do that Math homework?" another thing common between the two was being _weak_ when it came to Math.

"Yeah, but it took me more than an hour to figure the shit out."

"OMG, BL- four o'clock!"

The girls turned to "four o'clock" and saw two of their other best friends chasing each other, Mamoru and Yoshi. The two had been friends since grade school, so they were basically brothers. Of course, they were never gay to being with, not that it would ever be a problem for Aika, but teasing them about it was fun.

"FUCK YOU!" Mamoru yelled back, only causing them to laugh.

Suddenly, the school bell rang, signaling for the students to go back to their respective classrooms. Mamoru's was quite a distance from Aika, Miu and Yoshis', all three who were from the same class, but he never really seemed to care. "Class already? Time really goes by..." Aika ran back to her class along with her two friends following. The class was now literally filled with three dozens of students including the bitches.

_Another boring day in school is about to begin..._

* * *

**A/N: I might update this chapter and the story! Hell yeah, it was short... but I had to do the draft in school! FEEL MY PAIN, BITCHES. Ah, sorry if it sucks, because I'm still learning...**

**BTW, Mamoru refers to a friend of mine, who's also an author here. Search Katsuragi Mamoru (****_dude, if you're reading this, be grateful. You'll finally get more damn reviews to lighten your day XD_****). This story was inspired by his Kutabare PTA, so be sure to check it out!**

_**Aika-chan signing out...**_


	2. My Nii-san

**A/N: Yeah, something like this really happened.**

* * *

_watashi no koi wo higeki no JURIETTO ni shinaide_

_k-_

"Why… the hell… did I even decide to wake up at four?" Kuroda Aika held her alarm clock, which happened to be her Hello Kitty-themed phone. It's phone accessory, which was also Hello Kitty-themed, was dangling from the right side of the phone. HK otaku much?

But that didn't mean she was _entirely_ girly. There were times when she wanted to look as boyish as possible, and there were others when she would want to wear the girliest, yet fancy dresses.

Other than that, she had millions of personalities, courtesy of mood swings. Extreme mood swings.

And so the usual events of the morning began. From having to travel through snow just to turn it off, to remembering the horrors of Hotel 626 (_Shit!_) and to the damaging of skeletal systems in the bathroom. Oh, the horrors of the morning.

* * *

"HOLY SHIT!" Aika ducked just in time to hide under some bushes from the teachers and students who were passing by. When the surroundings looked around, they only saw confused-looking Aizawa Yoshinobu and Katsuragi Mamoru. A prefect eyed them suspiciously before deciding that they couldn't have shouted with such a child-like girly voice. Okay, Aika's wasn't that girly, but it was obvious that it was a girl's. As soon as there weren't much people left, Aika stood back up.

"What the fuck, man?! We could've been sent to the Prefect of Discipline's office!" said Mamoru.

"Dude, sorry, but _seriously_?"

"Seriously what…?"

She held up a yellow sheet of stickers that were evidently her nii-san's. Well, Yoshi and Aika weren't related by blood, but she was desperate and had always wanted an older brother. Mamoru was also considered as her bro too since he and Yoshi were brothers, but it was rare. However, annoying him by calling him "Mamoru-nii" was fun for Aika.

"Where did you get that…?" guilt and shame _and_ humor were written all over Yoshi's face. He stared at the stickers illustrating Hatsune Miku who seemed to have run out of money to be able to buy some clothes that would at least cover her up.

It turned out that his bitch of an imouto had gone through his bag while he wasn't looking.

"My nii-san is ultra-mega HENTAI!"

Passersby could only stare at the group.

* * *

**A/N: Yoshi's actually lolicon, but slight hentai. He has another topless Miku sticker on his phone battery… I once attempted to run and bring it to the Prefect of Discipline's office, but my stupid skirt was getting in the way.**


	3. Romeo and Cinderella

**_…JURIETTO ni shinai-_**

Aika pressed the _Snooz_ button.

.

**_watashi n-_**

Aika pressed the _Snooz_ button after ten minutes.

.

**_…no koi wo_**

Aika pressed the _Snooz_ button after twenty minutes.

.

**_watashi no koi wo_**

**_higeki no JURIETTO ni shinai de_**

**_koko kara tsuredashite_**

**_sonna kibun yo_**

**_._**

"Oh, shit, I'm gonna be late for school!"

.

_**itsuka wa taberarechau wa **_  
_**sono mae ni tasuke ni kite ne**_


	4. Three Words

**A/N: I doubt this will EVER happen in real life, but this is just a love story between Mamoru and Gumi. Guys, believe meh, they should really GET TOGETHER! Eh, Gumi's a classmate of Mamoru's FYI.**

* * *

Aika logged on to Fanfiction, having nothing to do. Maybe she was just too effin' lazy to do her research for some homework. That's what she, Miu, Yoshi and Mamoru came to the library for anyway.

* * *

_The school year was about to end. In a few weeks, the two would become second-year students, leaving their first-year pasts behind their backs. All those memories would have to be reset and probably deleted for the new school year. They might forget their teachers, friends and even leave their best friends to make new ones._

_And that would mean having to forget about each other._

_But the question is: did they really want to erase their memories and thoughts of each other?_

_No._

_But what if it can't be helped? After all, Megumi liked Mamoru, and Mamoru liked her back. They just didn't know how to express it towards each other. That's why they could only consider each other friends from the start of the year to its end. They could only laugh and play together like mere children, and nothing else._

"Yumi-chan~! You should really confess to Mamoru-nii one of these days! You might regret it if you don't!"

"Oi, Mamoru, if you don't take that chance of telling Gumi sooner or later, you'll never be able to find another woman as beautiful as her in a few years..."

"Yumi, if you don't get together with Mamoru, he'll stay sad and remain forever alone."

"Get her before Chandler takes her away, you idiot!"

_Those were one of the trillions of advice a friend of their's gave. They were told that almost every single day, but instead of listening, they remained denial of their feelings. They had so many opportunities to do so, yet they always refused to. Now it was too late._

_Fortunately for Mamoru, he was going to stay in school along with his other friends who might stay as well. Yumi, on the other hand, would probably be going back to Japan with her parents. There was a very low chance that she was ever coming back, meaning she would probably never see her friend ever again._

_Yumi decided to take a small walk in the park. At least that would calm herself. She had just been told that she and her family would be leaving within two week's time. It was around noon, and the sun made the air warm. The birds were happily chirping, some soaring in the sky and a few others on tree branches._

Will I really never be able to see him again?

_She remembered the first time she saw him, which was on her fourth day of school. Mamoru had come quite late due to some unknown matters preventing him from attending school on his first day. It was only then that she noticed him._

_Weeks passed, and they started getting to know each other. By this time, they were already quarreling and arguing about almost anything, but in a 'friendly' way. No matter how many times they were told of how good they looked together, they denied everything. Despite this, they continued to be friends (friendly rivals, rather) and still laughed and played with each other._

_Then somehow, the day came when both realized their feelings for each other._

kono omoi o...

kono omoi o...

_She thought those lyrics every time she thought of him. Now she'd have to think of that even if she wouldn't be able to see him anymore. At least she'll be surrounded by friends, right? But it wouldn't be the same without her friend. It never will be._

_Only now she realized that she hadn't been paying attention to where she was walking, because the next moment she bumped into something- or someone._

_"Ow, what the hell?! Watch where you're going, Gumi, you bitch!"_

That voice! It's so familiar... too familiar.

_"Mamoru! I'm sorry, so sorry!" she burst out laughing like an insane person._

_Mamoru could only stare at the girl in front of him. The beautiful girl he had fell for months ago, just weeks after going to school for the first time as a high school student. He loved everything about her; her laugh, her smile, her face, her hair, her voice. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen his entire life. Sure, she could be sort of a bitch sometimes, something like Aika, but she was still a good friend/enemy._

_Oh, how long had he waited to say the three words! Three simple words!_

_Yet he could never bring himself to follow Aika's commands and continued his days just thinking about Yumi._

_The warm breeze continued to blow and the trees danced. Now the birds were singing a soothing melody that somehow sounded like a love song. Her laughter flowed with it. It really was a beautiful day for him._

_"Mamoru, I have something to tell you..."_

_The tone in her voice sounded quite sad and disappointed. He began to wonder if anything was wrong. Maybe she had gotten low grades? She wasn't a genius after all. Or maybe her mother had told her to get a haircut? The last time she did, where in she cut her hair three inches, she looked quite sad, although it was almost a stupid reason._

_"I'm going to have to move this summer. Back to Japan."_

_And so his heart sank. He knew that she might not be coming back. She smiled at him again and looked like she was about to turn away. But that would ruin everything! He had to say it to her now! It was now or never. This would decide his fate. Now she was already walking away. He had to do it- quick!_

_"**Y**__**UMI!**__"_

_Hearing that made the girl turn around to see him running towards her._

_"I love you...!"_

* * *

"Momo~ check out this fic I wrote _and_ published!" she called out.

"Hm? Dafuq is that?" Mamoru came walking.

"Cool! Can I read too?" and Miu and Yoshi joined the party.

So five minutes of reading passed, and Aika couldn't contain her giggling. Other than the fact that this fic had been spread all over the Fanfic Universe, she kept imagining what Gumi's reaction would be. She would probably go all full-rage at her and start screaming.

"I never knew Mamoru liked Gumi-chan that much!"

"Wow, my aniki has a girlfriend! Yey!"

"FUCK YOU, AIKA, YOU LITTLE BITCH!" he shrieked in response. Miraculously, nobody except them, not even the teachers and librarians heard the shriek of profanities.

* * *

**A/N: Chandler's another classmate of Mamoru's BTW. ****_IMPORTANT: I changed Nix's name to Miu because she now has an account here!_**** Be sure to check out Kuroki Miu even though she currently has no stories yet. I think she's still planning to publish some of her drafts. Megumi's another friend/best friend (can't determine xD) of mine in school.**

**Oh, it's not the end of the school year yet, and hopefully it won't ever end. And those lyrics Megu sang in her mind was from the Vocaloid song sung by Hatsune Miku, "Hoshi no Kakera". If you haven't heard it, go watch it! The live version is also the best version there is.**

***cough**cough* If you payed attention to what Yoshi said before the ending, he said *cough**cough*:**

**"Wow, **_my _**aniki has a girlfriend! Yey!" ****Yaoi reference there**** XDDDDD**

**I'm ****NOT**** a fujoshi!**


	5. First True Friend

**A/N: It's Sunday today... that kinda sucks XP ****THIS WAS A REQUEST**

* * *

Before transferring, Aika had just _one_ best friend. When she was a first grader, she was the only girl in class and had three other classmates excluding her. Then came second grade. A girl came. She was just four months younger than her and had little ability to speak English. In total, there were only two new students that time.

Aika had tried talking to her, unaware that she couldn't speak much English, but that was not much of a problem. It was also a chance for Aika to practice and improve her abilities to speak in Bahasa Indonesia, literally meaning _"language of Indonesia"._

The rest of her classmates so how much fun she was having with the new Indo-Chinese girl, Doma. Then weeks passed, and parents heard about her, including Aika's. Her mother was an English teacher and offered lessons to Doma's parents. And so within a few weeks, she learned fast and could speak basic English.

Aika practiced her Indonesian, Doma practiced English, and both practiced Chinese along with the rest of the class in school. Each year of the Chinese education became slightly more complicated because the teachers hired were pure Chinese, and the higher the grade they were assigned to, the more professional they had to be.

Years passed, and the pair remained the best of friends. This also caused a division between them and the rest of their classmates, but they didn't give a damn. They were practically _sisters_.

They were quite different from each other, though. Aika was daring, loud, arrogant, confident and competitive. Doma, on the other hand, was more proper, quiet, humble, kind, _much_ less smart-mouthed than Aika and gentle.

But as more school years passed, they each somehow got their own "worlds". Aika took over the language arts while Doma took performing arts. Despite the slight difference, they were the pair that remained closest amongst all other students in school.

Sixth grade came, and the news about Aika transferring spread every inch around the school. Almost all the teachers were disappointed to hear it, but they couldn't really do anything. The saddest among everyone there was Doma herself. After this, the duration of their phone calls became longer. The longest was probably the one that took place just before the day of the departure.

"Doma, I'm leaving in a few hours," yes, it was the day before leaving, because she called in the evening, and the time of the departure was at two in the morning. "I wasn't planning on telling you sooner, so, yeah..."

_"What time are you leaving?" _came a voice from the other line.

"Hm? Two. Yeah, so, bye." she didn't know what else to say. "I'll definitely try to keep in touch with you during my school days there. Bye." she was sure that Doma wouldn't know what to say either, so the two were fine with the whole conversation.

_"Bye."_

And that was it.

But Aika knew she wouldn't feel so alone. After all, just before leaving, the teachers had informed the class that there would be many new students, mostly, for the first time in the school's history, _girls_. She herself wasn't alone. Aika was now surrounded by a circle of friends in her current school, but she would _never_ forget her first true friend.

* * *

**A/N: A friend greatly requested this, but I think you'd be able to guess who that friend was. Kinda obvious XD I was planning on using Doma's Chinese name because almost no one except us and our classmates know it, but I figured that she wouldn't ****_entirely_**** mind if I used her birth name. **

**This request came like, I don't know, three months ago? So to make it up to her, I'm putting this together with my fic. And maybe to make up for all those times I was a bitch to her, I'm gonna make an individual fic with all my ideas xD**

**I'm bored...**


	6. Green Apple Incident

**A/N: OMG, making this draft made me remember a stupid assignment we were given. I'm screwed.**

* * *

"Remember, I want all of you to memorize the whole poem by Monday, and then we'll start with the movements. It won't be me who will be judging you by your performance, but it will be students from other classes. So for today, I will be giving you the rest of class to practice." the teacher announced.

_Shit._

* * *

In school, there were two different kinds of classes, the regular ones and the special ones.

Regular classes were for... well, regular classes, like Math, Science, Social Studies, English and all those other crap. Special classes were for students who need them. For example, in the subject CLE, Christian Life Education, not everyone's Catholic or Christian. Those who weren't needed to attend the Special CLE Class while the regular classes were going on.

Aika had no problem with that, but she needed to attend the Special Filipino Class together with Yumi and Mamoru, also with other few foreigners. The class helped them understand and speak basic Filipino. But it still sucked.

Now they had this stupid Performance Task where in they'd have to stand on stage in front of two different classes and recite this trashy poem.

Yumi and Aika went to sit somewhere else and practice themselves. They sat under one of the biggest, or probably the biggest tree itself in campus. Everyone else was near, but it didn't bother them.

"Oi, Yumi, how many paragraphs have you memorized so far? I've only memorized the title. Shiiiit... this is so hard! Okay, not literally. I've memorized one stanza only, but the rest is just fucking shit."

"Yeah, it's really confusing. I memorized only until here..." she replied pointing at the second to the last line of the first stanza.

And then Aika began to recite what she learned so far, but Yumi became this annoying echo, basically repeating whatever came from Aika a second later. And so she, in a "friendly" way, slapped Yumi with her Green Apple notebook. "That's true friendship, bitch!" she yelled out of the teacher's earshot.

"Oi, fuck you..." and she slapped her friend back. "Friendship!"

Now their two Korean classmates came and watched the show. They were laughing like hell, but were still quite scared that they were actually slapping each other with some Green Apple notebooks. Yes, Green Apple. The fruit itself was good, but the notebook wasn't as good though. Okay, that was clearly random.

* * *

**A/N: SHITTY ENDING IS SHITTY~! Let's just say that both Yumi and I ended up with almost useless eyes for the next minute. Shut up, it's true friendship.**


	7. If I Had a Twin

**A/N: I SHALL CLONE MYSELF! XD**

* * *

_Ah, wouldn't it be awesome if I had a twin?_

Science was just as shitty as fuck. The only person Aika knew who openly enjoyed it was none other than Miu. She loved almost everything about the damn subject. Tch, Aika's nii-san could even understand some of the crap. From simple machines, high school level, to Newton's Stupid Third Law of Motion.

The above was exactly why Aika didn't really bother to pay attention. She used the time to do some useless homework (which had to be submitted right after class ended) or make some FanFiction drafts, which was what she was doing right now. She was planning on randomly making another stupid fic just because she was, at the moment, bored.

"Oi, Miu, whad'dya think of this? I'm thinking of starting a new fic so that School Days wouldn't have to be alone..." on the piece of paper ripped from a random notebook, it said:

_New story title: The AOC- Anime Otaku Community_

_Summary: Danielle and Elleinad were twins who owned one of the top three anime communities in the anime universe._

"Nah... I think you should write a more realistic fic." she said. Yeah, well Aika, as always, didn't give a damn. She just needed something to do during Science/shit. The teacher's explanation had never seemed this long, and it sucked. It would have been a million times better if they were in the lab. Well, they weren't, and instead, they were asked to go to the field and run around to measure some kind of speed-motion-shit.

Aika went to this random cement seat near the field. Her part was done, thanks to some bastard who made her run. She saw a stupid piece of paper beside her, and it didn't really seem to belong to anyone at the moment. She took it and started writing 'random shit', like she always did in class, and it was mostly done in Science class, sometimes accompanied by a few friends.

She thought for a moment. She was running out of ideas and creativity thanks to the sun.

_RANDOM SHIT OF THE DAY: If I Had a Twin_

_1.) If I had a twin, we would be bitches, but not as bitchy as the usual bitches xD_

_2.) If I had a twin, we would run out of paper once in two days thanks to the joys of writing random shit_

_3.) If I had a twin, we would have a collection of all the VOCALOID songs out there_

_4.) If I had a twin, we would switch places each day in school, so one of us would stay at home for a day while the other went to school. Wouldn't life be much easier that way? Next day, we would switch!_

_5.) If I had a twin, her name would be Elleinad, since mine is Danielle *cough**cough*_

_._

_._

_._

_100.) If I had a twin, that would be awesome_

* * *

**EDIT 12/6/12: Today's Miu's b-day! Anyways, I was planning to make a sequel of this, but I decided to just end it here and "move on with my life" XD**

**Wait, I have a life?**


	8. Tuesday

**A/N: Probably the worst day of this week xD**

* * *

The teacher somehow decided to bring his class to the lab for some experimenting during Science, much to Aika's surprise and happiness. Well, her happiness didn't last that long. A stupid friend of hers, Kyle, had said something that seriously creeped her out.

"Hey! Hey, Aika! Wanna know what Kyle said?" Miu called from the table beside her group. "He said he wanted to grope you…"

_Holy shit. WTF-much, Kyle? _She thought. And for the rest of class, she literally didn't do anything and tried to sleep just to forget about it, sadly to no avail. _Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!_

* * *

English was an extreme pain in the neck that day. The teacher announced that for a certain project, everyone would need a pair. It all seemed to be epic at first- until the teacher said that the partner had to be of a different gender. Aika tried to think of all the boys she could probably get along with, but no one came up.

She was busy thinking so much that she almost fell from her chair when the teacher called her to pick a damn partner. And that was when she started feeling shitty. Absolutely, definitely, fucking shitty. She looked around a few times, but had absolutely no idea.

She looked at her racist friend, which was, again, Kyle. She pointed to him asking if he'd agree, but she hesitated after what happened in Science that she misinterpreted his actions when he actually agreed, so she set him aside.

_I'm gonna pick whoever's or whatever's name is mentioned first. Yeah, I guess that'll work…_

"Aika, pick Yuki!" she heard Yoshi's voice all out from the back, and thanks to being human, her stimulus made her say this classmate's name without even thinking. Yuki was another friend of Yoshi's, and the two were currently seatmates/lovers.

Now she was in a pair with a person who definitely hated her. _Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit! Fuck this shit! Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

* * *

"They're selling bubble gum in that small store a little bit outside of campus, right?" she asked a friend of hers, Chabelita. She was one of her best friends too. They walked to the said store together with Miu, Yoshi and Yuki. Whatever they were buying was sure to be extremely cheap, so they had almost no problem bringing money worth, more or less, five dollars.

"Yeah." came the reply.

They were just about to go through the exit gate when Aika almost got into a motherfucking accident. The moment she turned, a car was just a few inches away from her death. Chabelita grabbed her arm just before that happened, letting the vehicle pass by.

Being in the state of shock, she decided to keep silent for the rest of the day. _Whoa, what a shitty day I'm having. Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit! I fuckin' nearly died! Shit, shit, shiiit...!_

* * *

**A/N: That was how shitty my Tuesday was. The worst one was probably during English, because being paired up with someone you know hates you suck DX BTW, sorry for not updating for a day or two. Internet wasn't really putting effort in cooperating with meh-**


	9. Compassion International

**A/N: Happened today.**

* * *

Compassion International is a Christian child sponsorship organization dedicated to the long-term development of children living in poverty all around the world. It was founded by Everett Swanson in 1952 and has served twenty six countries so far. It has also held multiple programs such as the Child Survival Program, Child Sponsorship Program and the Leadership Development Program.

Its motto is: "Releasing children from poverty in Jesus' name". Compassion International currently holds a rating of four stars (out of four). From the American Institute of Philanthropy, it received a grade of A. It also met the "20 Standards of Charity of Accountability" from the Better Business Bureau's Wise-Giving Alliance.

Yeah, this and a few more trailing information was all Aika needed for this stupid English performance task, which is probably thirty percent of every student's grade. Now she was dashing to the library with Miu to be able to print all the papers they needed, and the price was actually kinda cheap if you weren't printing a dozen of papers.

But what sucked about printing in the library was waiting in the line for minutes that seemed like hours. The last time Aika went to print something, she was already late for Science, but she knew that the teacher would let her off that time if she came late since it would be her very first time causing slight disruption in his class, not that she took any of his kindness for granted. The line was still long, and by the time she was close, the person in charge said only the first three of the line could go on printing. She had been the third.

It slightly, just _slightly_ felt as if she had been the victor of the Hunger Games- a deadly game where a few children ranging from the age of twelve to eighteen had to participate annually and kill off everyone in the arena and be the last one standing- not that she would ever really feel to joy. Or pain.

The two continued running, but Miu was having a lot of trouble running in her shoes, whereas Aika didn't give so much thought about her own. All they needed to do was print and maybe reserve two units of computers after that for fun, not that it would be too satisfying since there were a lot of blocked web sites, and that seriously sucked. The feeling of suspense was really killing her.

And then they saw the glass doors of the library. They went through it and felt the breeze from the air-conditioner. The whole room was ice-cold since they had been running from the first floor, through the stairs and turning through sharp angles and all that shit. They walked a bit faster to the cashier, where one lady was responsible for the renting of computers and another for the printing. At another table beside was a man who was in charge of photo-copying.

Aika breathed a sigh of relief when she got there, but nearly dropped dead on the ground when she saw about two noticeable signs on both stations.

_NO PRINTING OR PHOTO-COPYING AVAILABLE TODAY_

"Miss, why...?!" she asked the lady behind the table who was busy working through the money they had earned so far. There were almost tears in Aika's eyes when her voice trailed off, unable to finish the sentence, as if she was in a dramatic anime scene right this moment. The woman had this stupid poker face. "Well, both machines are dead, so there's nothing we can do."

Now what she _didn't_ know was that this was a performance task. Thirty-percent of any student's grade. _Shit._

* * *

**A/N: Meh, in the end Miu and I just got some computers and logged on to whatever site available. And the teacher had mercy, so she let us submit tomorrow. I don't know how that's gonna happen tho, because the printers might still be broken, and my printer at home, a machine I learned to trust, is now dead too. Pray for me, beloved readers.**

***cough**cough*that was so plastic*cough**cough***

**Sources for Compassion: Wikipedia.  
I can't get the link to come out right.**


	10. Catfight

**A/N: I can't tell you how inspired I was to write this chapter. FINALLY, something happened XD**

* * *

"OMG, I haven't been getting a single piece of inspiration to write that damn fic of mine!" Aika almost screamed, having only her circle of friends as her audience. Miu, Chabelita, Kyanna, Nicole, Jaimee and Andrea had been her best friends since her first day of school. "I haven't been getting any reviews or views these days... dammit, this class needs more stuff happening in it!" she glanced around and saw how everyone was unbelievably... _normal_.

And Aika hated it.

* * *

After that small piece of complaint during recess, it was just Miu and Aika walking again on the fields during the lunch break, which was as long as an hour. Then they saw Kyle and company, along with Yoshi, in the small "hut" in one side of the field. Another hut was at the opposite direction, and this was basically their "club house". Kyle was playing with this stupid stick and claimed he was practicing "wood cutting". Minecraft gamer and addict.

"That ain't a stick, bitch. That's your dick." she said to him. The two always talked this way, not that they hated each other, though.

"Yeah, well, my dick's sharp enough for wood cutting practice." okay, that was definitely not an expected answer from him.

"Wait, WHAT? Dude, seriously, not that I would know, but... wouldn't that be painful?" she asked in amusement.

"It's a wireless dick, that's why he can't feel anything!" one of Kyle's best friends, Ethan, yelled.

And then Yoshi took the... wireless dick and inserted it into a hollow bamboo, which was really a part of the table in the center of the hut. It was that awkward. But of course, Aika did what she loved doing: she took out her HK phone and started videoing the whole thing like a boss. Kyle was trying to snatch the phone and pull out his dick at the same time, and it didn't really work out. And then his eyes were filled with horror, and Aika stopped recording.

Now, Kyle was known for being racist and slightly horny, so at any sight of a black person and he'd stop whatever he was doing. He calmed down and went back to where he originally sat, and so this classmate entered. He didn't seem to know the situation and started talking to Yoshi casually since they were good friends, but Aika heard Kyle whispering to her, "Maybe if I don't move and stay still enough, he won't see me... the Black Attack." and this caused Aika to burst out laughing. Yeah, the way he said it was awesome and epic at the same time.

Then the bell rang, signalling the students to go back to their classrooms and sit down while waiting for the teacher to come. Her next class was Music, one of her favorite yet despised subjects, but anyway, the moment the teacher came in, everyone stood up behind their seats, ready to pray and greet the teacher after. The teacher walked into the room and stood behind his table on the teacher's platform.

"Classmates, let us-"

The prayer leader was interrupted by the shrill voices of two of bitches of class (friends of four other bitches), and they were yelling at each other. Now this was rather surprising, because they were actually best friends, but Judith was yelling like crazy and pointing at Micah, who was only about three seats behind her. Aika couldn't concentrate on what she was saying because of the inspiration she was getting for her non-updated fanfic. _  
_

Then Micah yelled back, and in a second, Judith walked (marched, rather) at lightning speed towards her direction and then Aika saw a catfight for the first time in her life, up close, though it wasn't the first fight she had seen. There was a fight between two teenage guys at a restaurant she was eating in with her family once. So the two female dogs were scratching, slapping and pulling each other's hair. The boys were already telling them to "shut up and stop", but it didn't help. The teacher could only watch in somewhat shock and disappointment.

The rest of the bitches who were all also best friends of Judith and Micah managed to separate them through difficulty. The teacher walked to Judith with an alarmed expression on his face, and then when he tried to get Micah, she was already walking out the door with Essa and Hwa Mi, still managing to look like pure bitches, except that the one in the middle was sobbing pretty loudly, enough for all the other classes to hear. It was a miracle the teacher didn't yell at all or anything, but he simply asked for Micah to be found and he took the pair to the clinic. Aika later saw that Judith had a little ugly scar on her upper-right cheek.

And then the whole class also found out later on that the pair and teacher were accompanied by the Math teacher of Mamoru's class, and Aika and Miu seriously found it hard to like the teacher at all. On their last meeting, when she taught as a substitute, she basically said that the class was clearly the noisiest and that they all wouldn't graduate. _"When I graduate and see that teacher, I'm gonna tell her, "fuck you".'_ was what Miu said quietly the moment the teacher left.

Anyway, the rest of the day turned out fine. Kyanna had finished the drawing Aika asked her to draw: Aika herself and her gender-bend, whom she was _hopelessly_ in love with. And she herself looked so awesome in the picture, but that also made her feel slightly sad. _After all, it's in real life where I look really fugly. And this is why anime rules..._ she thought to herself. Anyway, it made her feel good, and this would mark the second commission Kyanna has done for her so far.

But now what would the moderator of their class say on Monday? Surely, the Music teacher and their moderator/Math teacher knew each other quite well. Would the whole class be in trouble, or would the two bitches be expelled? After all, the Student Handbook had basically said that they would be either suspended or expelled. Either way, Aika whispered quietly to Jaimee, "I admit those two deserved it, but why did it have to be them? I mean, Essa and Raezhins' attitudes are a jazillion times worse..."

"All of them should've gotten into one big catfight, and that'll solve everyone's problems." Aika only laughed.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I can say that today was just awesome and one of my most memorable. I'll be posting a new chapter RIGHT AFTER I publish this one, because I forgot to add this one part in the beginning, and I think if I add it, I'm gonna be confused with the chapter title xD**


	11. Good Friday, First Tournament

**A/N: Haha, I thought of this, and I thought it was genius! XD**

* * *

Aika was in the small hut again in one Friday morning, along with Jaimee and some other alternative friends of Jaimee's. Well, Joan was included, but there was one notable person too. Kat. She was a pro at drawing anime stuff, and even mastered drawing Hatsune Miku, and if not, an even better-looking one! But... she like groping, molesting and has a nice thought at the words "fuck", "rape", or anything related to that.

"Hey, hey... hey... HEY!" Aika yelled to get every girl's attention there. "Guys, I was just thinking- why is it that every time all of us have a conversation, it always has to include... "disgusting matters"? I mean, what if we held a game called, I don't know, "Good Friday", where no one says or does anything disturbing? What do you think?" Everyone thought it was an excellent idea.

"Wait! We're gonna have three rounds each Friday, so in each round, we wait until one person loses, and whoever she is will have to treat us to something awesome in the canteen ASAP," so since it was a Friday, the game began. It was silent at first, and Aika mentioned that it wasn't a silent game, only to have Kat say that there wouldn't be anything great to talk about. But somehow Jaimee got them talking a bit, until someone said something funny, making Sidney yell, "Holy shit!"

One down, two to go. "Fine, fine, I'll treat you all to some Giga Fries later... dammit."

Then Aika also mentioned that "rape" wasn't really a profanity or a bad word, so she told everyone of how the previous day Kyle had called her attention and told her to watch as he raped his locker, much to her amusement and disgust, but Jaimee yelled, "What the hell?!" and that meant she was the second to have to treat everyone, which was about seven or six people in total. Okay, Aika was slightly being a troll here, but yes, saying that expression can be a bit bad, so it was included, and now Jaimee pretty much owed everyone, but she said she'd be treating next week since she didn't have much cash with her.

Then the next one to lose was Nina, all because she lost in playing a game in her phone and said "shit". Everyone was just about to end the game when Kat suddenly said exactly what Jaimee said. So next week was going to be filled with free lunch for those who managed to survive through Good Friday, so stay tuned for the rest of the up-coming Good Fridays.

* * *

**A/N: Haha, the fries Sidney got were awesome, yeah, but I can't wait for Nina, Jaimee and Kat xD**

**EDIT 3/15/2013: Meh, in the end, The last three didn't really do anything XD but that'll be our first and last Good Friday tournament, because everyone keeps forgetting about that occassion XD**


	12. Yoshi's Party

**A/N: Late update, sowiii... stupid exams xD**

* * *

"Dammiiit... I'm so dead!" Aika was running _really_ late. She was supposed to meet Yoshi, Miu and Mamoru an hour ago at NCCC Mall, but being early wasn't really a good trait she had. They had planned to meet in the gaming area, Timezone, and then ride a taxi to Yoshi's house. Yes, she was literally running late, but she didn't have any other choice but to wait for her mom- it was already hard enough getting her to let her go to the party.

Then Hatsune Miku's "Melody Line" rang loudly through her pink phone. Mamoru texted for the thousandth time. _Hurry up, dangit... You're slow XD_ Aika almost threw her phone across the living room, but she didn't really need any nagging for destroying the newly-installed window (not that she broke the previous one, of course). _Douche, don't worry, I'll be there ASAP xD_ she replied quickly.

* * *

Aika got there twenty minutes later. She spotted Yoshi playing Soulcalibur but couldn't find Mamoru. She walked up to him and said her usual "hi", where in the H in the word was slightly silent. She then texted Mamoru asking where he was. _Look for a person playing with the drums xD_ and Aika knew exactly where that would be. The last time she played the same game, she lost miserably because her hands were already tired from carrying too much things.

She crept up behind him, planning to punch him, but seeing that there were many witnesses, she decided against it. He then got up, still not knowing she was behind him. "Hey, douche!" she would have used "bitch" like a bitch, but the amount of children and parents surrounding them was too risky. "Miu said she's coming on her own. Going straight to Yoshi's house." he replied.

* * *

Yoshi's bedroom was full of anime posters and video games. Well, what can you expect from someone who hides clothe-less Miku stickers under his mattress? Especially someone who had eroge hidden under the stacks of other games. Even the cover was already of some fugly girl in a bikini that must've shrunk in the washing machine. While Aika was laughing her head off looking at it, Miu arrived.

After having some lunch, where in Mamoru re-filled thrice and ripped the paper plate a bit, they all went back to the room. A keyboard was brought in, and Yoshi and Mamoru played a few anime OST's while Miu and Aika could only envy. Well, Aika was currently self-teaching with a few books, but she wanted to break down at the sight of the ability to play "Bad Apple!" and "Dango Daikazoku", and Miu had the exact same feeling.

Then Yoshi had this really kawaii cousin who could cause any pedo, gay or straight, to go crazy. He was probably five to seven years old, and he was carrying a toy gun when he opened the door, yelling at Mamoru, Miu and Aika, playing terrorist and all that shit. Luckily, the gun had only one bullet, so when it was shot and hit the wall, Aika hid it under the mattress since she was at the edge of the bed.

The kid, not knowing that the bitch across him had taken the bullet, climbed onto the bed and started jumping, demanding and wailing for it. He didn't realize two things at that time: one, the fact that Aika was wearing a mixture of a poker face and a troll face. Two, he didn't realize he was basically beating Miu up with the gun. Yoshi tried all sorts of ways to get him out, from begging to offering snacks.

And finally, he got mad. Okay, probably pretended to, but the girls were finding it absolutely hilarious watching him being yelled at but not giving a damn. He just kept giggling as Yoshi pulled him out through the door.

Hours of fun passed. They played Dragon Ball, where over millions of profanities were screamed, but no one in the Aizawa household really seemed to understand other than the four of them.

"BITCH!"

"FUCKER!"

"OMG, YOU'RE FUCKING THE CONTROLLER!"

"SHUT UP, DAMMIT!"

"I'M GONNA WIN ASSHOLE!"

The noise in the room probably caused a lot, because a small coke bottle fell, and cleaning the glass was already shitty enough. Somehow, while Yoshi was trying to avoid stepping on any, he lost balance. The moment he regained it was when Mamoru _seriously_ reacted very late. He bolted up and held Yoshi in the hips.

It was way too much BL for Miu, too much yaoi for Aika, because the next second, she was screaming her head off, her fan-girl mind going absolutely insane. "HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT! OMG, that was pure yaoi! HOLY FUCKIN' SHIIIT~!" her voice was becoming really high-pitched. It was too bad she didn't get any videos of it. _However_, she did get two pieces of footage filled with yaoi-ness: one with Mamoru above Yoshi and another with Yoshi above his BF. Either "BF" stands for best friend or boyfriend, feel free to choose.

Now Yoshi had this huge teddy bear on his cabinet, and when Aika pointed it out, he grabbed it.

"Kuma-chan~!"

Aika almost cried tears of joy at the sight, since she had her own teddy bear, and she expected him to hug it or something. But in the end, he sharply pressed his index and middle fingers onto Kuma-chan's crotch. Aika didn't know whether she should have laughed or cried at the disturbing sight.

* * *

**A/N: *sigh* I got the sequence of events really wrong, but all of this happened XDDD if you feel that disturbed, forget about the last part *shudders* **

**BTW, in any of your next reviews, could you tell meh what you think of this fic? Stupid, crappy, shitty, awesome... I don't care, just give meh a long, nice review about it-**

**~THANKS~**


	13. Class Christmas Party 2012

**A/N: I can't say it wasn't boring, but it was, in a few ways, just fun xD**

* * *

"Aika, wake up! You're late for the party..." her mother called from outside her room. She was right, it was already 7:15 in the morning, and she needed to be in school before eight. As it was said in the chapter for Yoshi's party, Aika wasn't really good at being early for occasions. That was why the moment she got to school, she had to wait forty-five minutes standing like an idiot at the gates.

It turned out that there was a mass going on, and latecomers weren't allowed in until it was over. "Dammit, so that's why they asked us to be here before eight. Shit, shit, shit!" Aika whispered, not wanting to get her ID confiscated by the guards near her. Then, out of boredom, she began texting her friends, even though she knew they wouldn't be able to answer at all thanks to mass.

**_dammit, im stuck at the gates, jaimee..._** sent to Jaimee.

**_dude, im stuck at the gates T^T DAMMIT, they aint letting us in until the mass is over DX _**sent to Miu.

**_gate 7..._**sent to Yuki.

Then when the time came, they opened the goddamned gate and let the students in. Just when Aika thought she could directly go back to the classroom after meeting up with her friends in the sports complex, they announced they had another shitty program. But she had some pieces of entertainment during the time. She and Mamoru texted back and forth about how less shitty it all would've been had they let all students go back to their classes. Well, they didn't.

When the program was done, Aika joined her friends and went back to the classroom. On the way there, her phone rang, and it was Miu. "Sup?" she casually asked.

_"Dude, did you see me paying the money we needed to contribute for the party?"_

"Yeah, wai?"

_"Duuude, that bitch is saying I didn't pay any, and she's making me give her money!"_

"What the fuck much? Hang on, I gotta accompany Jaimee to Gate 8 to get some stuff... we'll meet in class."

In less than ten minutes, they came back from Gate 8 and saw the bitch Miu was referring to, whose name won't be mentioned at all. "Hey, just to remind you, Miu did pay. I saw her myself, not lying," but she just gave her a bitch-glare and said, "Well, I only have this amount of money," showing her the money in her hands, "And you and Jaimee are the only ones who've paid so far. Miu didn't contribute anything," and she walked off.

Aika told Miu what happened, but in the end, Bitch 1 must've forgotten and didn't bug Miu about the shit again.

And so the party shortly began. First there was a small game where representatives of each group would dance. It was awesome seeing the students trying all ways to not fail and look like a gay fucker. "Well, I'm glad I'm not a representative there!" she whispered to Chabelita, who was right beside her.

Before this, she had received a few gifts from her friends, Miu and Kyanna. Miu had given her a little notebook that had some chocolates on the back and cover, making it look like a real one. Kyanna, on the other hand, gave her this really cute stuffed bunny rabbit, which Aika named "Akai Usagi" because it was red. It looked creepy and kawaii all at the same time.

And during the gift exchange, she got some hair accessories which weren't that bad. It was from a Korean classmate, whom she wasn't that close with, but still... allies, because of lack of words.

Now what made the party a bit crappy was that some overly-obsessed fangirls got what they wanted: One Direction merchandise. There were CD's, so they insisted on playing it on the tape. Aika and Jaimee discovered how even _more_ awesome their teacher was when he yelled, "That's gay!" and he was darn right; One Direction sucks, and they may as well be Justin Bieber's little children. Sometimes Aika would mis-spell the name, but then she never really gave a damn.

Speaking of giving a damn about Justin Barbie, she remembered Jaimee telling her about a really funny meme on Meme Center.

_Walking down the school halls like a boss, when suddenly, I see two of my friends arguing. Was about to save the day and be a hero when I realized what they were arguing about. They were debating on which was better: Justin Beiber or One Direction, and I stopped and said, "Holy shit, I almost gave a damn!"_

And then Aika and the others (Jaimee, Chabelita, Nicole and JP) decided to go to the Prefect's Office. Aika and Jaimee had served their jugs the day before, where in they had to re-write a feature article. No erasures. Aika's first erasure was on her name, and then her section, and then the third sentence, and finally writing "19,000", when she, instead, wrote "19,2000" like a boss. Basically, they were just accompanying the others who needed to do so, since the whole class got a jug for being noisy while passing exam papers.

They entered and it was cold. The prefect himself wasn't there, but his assistant was. They began the writing, while Jaimee and Aika happily chatted about some Hetalia fanfics. They also had fun distracting the others who had set their minds on the writing.

"Hey, Kyanna, stop writing for a while!"

"Yes, Jaimee?" she turned and smiled. Yes, Kyanna was all innocent and nice, so she didn't seem bothered.

"You know, Aika and I were just talking about this Hetalia fic we're gonna publish!"

"Alright," she turned back and resumed writing.

"Hey, Kyanna, stop writing for a while!"

"_Yes_, Aika?" she turned again and smiled. Yes, Kyanna was all innocent and nice, so she didn't seem too bothered.

"Nothing!"

"Stop bothering Kyanna, she's trying to concentrate!" Jaimee said with a troll face.

"Fine..." and then Aika smiled. "Hey, JP, stop writing for a while!"

"Shut up, I'm trying to concentrate!" he said and laughed.

Then Andrea and Yuki came in. They also had jugs to serve (Yuki had two, but promised to serve the remaining in 2013). Since all the chairs were occupied, Yuki sat on the ground. Now Aika and Jaimee were back to chatting about Hetalia shit- not literally- and there was this one topic- not Hetalia- that made Aika laugh so much, and Yuki was telling her the shut the fuck up. He didn't get any more punishments for saying "fuck" because the guy in charge had already left the room for a break.

More fun followed, mostly noise, and then Aika thought of something, "Hey, the Prefect's Office isn't really a bad place to hang out in, don't you think?" and almost all eyes were on her. "Let's cause more trouble next time~!"

* * *

**A/N: Hell, yeah, the office is awesome when the prefects ain't there XD**


	14. Seafood

**A/N: Well, since there REALLY hasn't been anything going on in school, I guess I'll just have to put in a *slightly* random chapter. Sorry for the really long wait, but then again, some other people I know *cough* haven't been updating either XD**

* * *

Seafood.

So, very describable in many ways for Aika. From "disgusting", "grotesque", "weird", "strange", "yucky", "disturbing", "awful", "terrible", "horrible" to "poisonous", "contagious", "murderous", "trash", "rubbish", "garbage",and to many, many more. The moment it entered your mouth, it would just spread everywhere, and the taste was horrible. Just "ew".

What was really sad was the fact that her parents sort of used it to torture her. During dinner, they'd sometimes troll her by preparing only, and_ only_ seafood. Well, not necessarily from the sea, but fishes and other sea creatures were always grouped together from her point of view. shrimps, prawns and lobsters were just so wrong, and crabs, clams and oysters were just weird.

And they were all shitty.

"Fuck you, seafood," said a drowsy Kuroda Aika from the background.

* * *

**A/N: I've finally learned when to whether use commas or full-stops after a quote is said~ MORE TO COME (a shout and point to those who got this XD) well, I'm gonna edit some other documents and stuffies now...**


	15. Eventful

**A/N: T'was quite an eventful day. I have to say, I really enjoyed it. It was probably one of the best school days of the school year.**

* * *

Aika actually wore a headband to school. A light shade of teal.

"First time?" Yuki smirked as he passed by her. Yes, it was her first time wearing a headband to her new school, but she wore a headband almost every day to her previous school. "Aw, kawaii! You look just like Belgium from Hetalia!" Jaimee exclaimed a number of times. It felt quite strange wearing the said accessory to school after a very, very long time, but it helped her see better instead of having to feel like the Grudge, with all that hair on her face, which was always her trademark hairstyle. Messy and untidy, but as usual, she just didn't give a damn.

"Dude, let's go over there," she said to Jaimee during the lunch break, pointing to a certain part of the field, not too far from the small hut they usually went to. "Sure. I heard that the weeds- the safe ones! Not the weeds used for smoking- create a dramatic and calming situation once the winds blew against them. They ran around trying to catch the fluttering butterflies, and at the same time looked like a pair of retards.

When they finally sat down in the "meadow", that was when the breeze came. The grass and weeds danced in the cool wind, and it was actually a beautiful sight, especially with a few more tiny butterflies flying gracefully around. "Isn't this the childhood we've always wanted? At least, I've always wanted to spend my afternoons like this..." Aika muttered quietly, loud enough for her friend to hear.

"I've spent a few days before like this before too, but I know exactly what you mean," she replied.

"Yeah. Just sitting here in the grass, under the sun with the cool wind. It's... nice."

Although it was a very rare thing to happen, Aika was actually quite mesmerized. She felt so far away from all the troubles she was having, and the world was so distant. It was now only her and this "meadow" of hers. The grass continued to sway more as she watched, and it was quite relaxing and peaceful. Very. Sadly, it all had to end when the bell rung, forcing the two to stand and proceed back to classes.

* * *

"Screw you, shorts," she cursed without anyone, especially the teacher, hearing. TLE (or better known as Home EC to others) was a bit of a pain in the neck. Their project which was thirty-percent of their grade- yes, a Performance Task- was to correctly sew a pair of shorts. The deadline was the very next day, and she was still far from done.

_Back-stitching really is being bitchy to me... I wonder how many times I've pricked my finger with the damn needle._ _Meh, I'll just continue later during dismissal and tomorrow during the breaks. Yeah, I guess that'll work. Okay, not really, but whatever._

* * *

And so dismissal time came. Aika immediately went to the fourth floor, which was where the Faculty Workroom was, to retrieve her unfinished shorts. A lot of other students were there, struggling and rushing to get theirs done and asking the teacher for help and guidance. She quickly began continuing the back-stitch that was being bitchy to her.

But... it was really lonely. All her friends had gone home just a few minutes ago, none of them being able to stay late and accompany her. And another problem was that she was in a great need of scissors (or Shears-chan, a pair of shears that belonged to Jaimee which Aika was very, very obsessed with) and a new supply of white thread.

Suddenly her phone beside her vibrated. It was Yumi! She immediately dropped the cloth she was clutching and answered.

"Hi! Yumi, where are you?"

"Where a- I'm on the first floor..."

Since Yumi's class was very near to the quadrangle, Aika stood from her spot and quickly looked down. In a second (literally) she saw Yumi with her phone against her ear. "I'm up here on the fourth floor, near the ITLE Department," she said. Her half-Japanese friend looked up to the opposite direction of where Aika was supposed to be. "No, look to your right!" and they saw each other. Before she could say anything else, she hung up and ran at lightning speed up to the fourth level, not pausing at all.

"Shorts? My grade was 92 during the second quarter!"

"Shut up and help me out here... do you have any scissors with you?"

"No."

"Are any of these shitty people here your friends? Maybe I could borrow a pair from them."

"No, but I will go down and get my sewing kit."

Was she insane? Right after going up, she was going to start over? No, that would just make Aika guilty. "Nevermind. I'll just crack my teeth. By the way, where's Joan?" well, they say that "the more, the merrier", and Aika was good friends with both people. "Joan? She's in class. I don't know what she is doing." she said nothing back and went back to trying to cut the remaining white thread with her teeth. It was getting more and more painful by the minute, but she had to get these shorts at least ninety-percent before the next day.

"Hey, I'll just get some scissors from my friend. Wait here!" not giving her a chance to protest, she sped off, down the gray, cement stairs, back to her class. While waiting and in order to conserve time, she used even the shortest and possible strands of thread to continue. Finally, Yumi came back, this time with company.

It wasn't Joan, instead, it was Jyuri who was holding a small pair of sewing scissors in her hands. "Hi. You're Jyuri, right?" she smiled to the pretty girl with curly hair. "Yeah, and you're Aika?" she nodded. She handed over the scissors to her. "Thanks, I needed these," and the the three sat back down.

Somehow, they all started chatting casually, like a group of old friends. Yumi was laughing as usual, and Jyuri was a nice girl. _I heard about her from others since the first quarter. Damn, I should have made friends with her then, and now it's the fourth and final quarter... well, better make good use of this moment._ "Were you two able to finish your own shorts before? Dammit, I seriously hate this project, and mine suck," she pouted a bit as she locked the thread, finally finished the stitches. "Yeah, we did."

More topics came up, like some regarding the teachers, students from higher grades and levels, the subjects, exams, Performance Tasks, classmates and friends- the discussion was so close to gossiping, but it didn't reach up to that point. Then Kat came and chatted with them for a while. Since she was from another class, only Jyuri knew her because of her friendship with Joan, but Yumi had no idea who she was, other than a random friend of Jyuri's.

So they chatted even more and more, and before they knew it, it was time for both Kat and Aika to leave. Yes, the shorts were almost done, and it just needed the garters, which would be applied tomorrow during dismissal again. "Aw, my mom's calling. I have to go now, but bye, Yumi, and nice chatting with you, Jyuri," she waved to them. "Nice meeting you too, Aika!" and she walked off with Kat to Gate 7.

* * *

**A/N: Am currently listening to the Vocaloid song "Kokoro" by Kagamine Rin... that was random.**


	16. Screw You, Shorts

**A/N: Hmm, I'm planning to buy another ring that has the exact same design with my current one, but with a different stone. Mine is an amethyst, but I'm planning to give it to my friend this summer because purple is her fav color, and I wanna buy the other stone (Lapis Lazuli) because it was also pretty. Win-win solution, right? What do you think?**

* * *

Today was the final deadline for the shorts, and if Aika wasn't going to submit it, then she would have absolutely no grade for TLE. At least, for the third quarter only, but it wasn't worth risking in case her grade for the fourth would be low, so screw shorts. But before she was able to continue or make any progress with them, Health Ed., another one of Aika's worst/best subjects was scheduled.

"You will either get ten or zero points for the activity today," explained the kuudere teacher. Cold on the outside, but actually quite nice and funny on the inside. Very true. "If I am able to pull the bandage off your partner's head, then the bandage is too lose, and you get a zero. If that doesn't happen, it's ten points."

And guess who got zero?

The world's one and only Kuroda Aika.

* * *

"Screw you, shorts, screw you, shorts, screw you, shorts!" she couldn't stop muttering as she quickly and untidily inserted the white garters into the plain-white cloth. Yumi was busy writing some sentences on her notebook. In SFC (**S**pecial **F**ilipino **C**lass, in case you've forgotten), they were thankfully chosen to be partners and roam around the school, taking pictures of five different places and make ten sentences about each place and turn the whole thing into a scrapbook. Deadline: Wednesday, January 16th, 2013.

"Yumi, relax, I'll help you make those sentences on Monday, and I don't wanna feel guilty for not helping you so much."

"Meh, it's okay. If I need help, I'll just text you, and if the teacher asks, tell her I wanted to do the sentences myself. Just go on and finish your shorts..." she had been quite down recently, and it was because she sort of had a fight with one of her closest friends. She continued writing quietly and slowly.

It was actually one of the rules that students from other classes weren't allowed to enter others, but Aika, Jaimee and Kyanna managed to sneak her in. Even so, her hair was long, and almost all the girls in class had long hair. As long as she kept her face really low, no one was really going to notice her. More importantly, as long as their class moderator wasn't there, no one was going to die.

Suddenly, Kyle walked into the picture. Aika recalled a small conversation she had with him. He had said that he didn't know Yumi too well, other than the fact that she was Jyuri's classmate (he and her were close friends), and he mentioned that one of the few things he actually liked about her was that she was "hot", causing Aika to face-palm.

"Hi, I'm Kyle, and I'm not a rapist."

"Wow, what a _great_ way to introduce yourself!"

"It's the best way to introduce yourself, Aika."

"Yumi, watch out. Y'know, just last year, when he was in the sixth grade-"

"Don't believe anything she says!"

"He actually raped a third year!"

"Dafuq is your problem?!"

"Well, I can't say she was pretty, but I know that she's in fourth year now, of course."

"You have issues, you know that?"

"And I heard he's plotting to rape Jyuri..."

"You are such an asshole."

Yumi could only keep quiet with a disgusted face while staring at Kyle. Of course she didn't believe a word her friend had just said to her, but of course, it was just plain hilarious. She had also told her another time after SFC ended that he was the "horny" type of person. Well, he was, and almost all of his friends knew that.

She looked at her watch and saw that her carpool ride was about to leave. "Oh, screw you, shorts... SCREW YOU!" as she did a rushed stitch on the garters to connect them, the shiny, thin, sharp object pricked her countless times. Some remained closed wounds, others immediately began to bleed a little. The needle was being a motherfucking troll.

And finally, the moment of joy arrived! The shorts were complete. A bit messy, just a bit, but finished. She ran up to the fourth floor with her friend as fast as possible. At the ITLE Department, she saw a teacher who was probably one of her own teacher's friends. She greeted her and quickly but clearly asked, "Is Miss here?"

"Sorry, but she isn't. Have you checked the first floor? She was sitting on the quadrangle's stage helping all the other students with their shorts," that was indeed no help at all, because before dashing up the staircases, Aika had been smart enough to check the almost-entirely cemented place. Only students. No teacher.

"Oi, you go home first. I'm staying here later, so I'll give the shorts to Miss," Yumi offered. After everything she had done the day before, Aika was too polite and grateful to ask for more. "You're not my servant. No, I'll find Miss," she declined. The problem was, what if Miss was nowhere to be found? The deadline was on that day, and that day only. No more extensions.

"It's okay, really. I'll tell her you had to go home. She knows me well enough to recognize me."

"Is it really, really okay?"

"Yeah. Bye."

And they parted ways. Yumi, holding the white shorts in her hands, went off to her class, while Aika ran at lightning speed to the car park, where the carpool would be. And it wasn't. Had it left her? _SCREW YOU SHORTS! I HATE YOU, AND I ALWAYS WILL, _she thought. Once again, she was forced to wait at Gate 7 for her mother to come and pick her up. _But I can finally breathe now... no more shorts. Then again, there'll be that stupid tree planting project for tomorrow! _Shit.

* * *

**A/N: Stay tuned for the next chapter which was supposed to be published yesterday! But I was so effin tired that I couldn't write it... and when I finally sat myself in front of the computer, there was no internet connection.**


	17. Tree Planting

**A/N: Like I mentioned in the A/N in the last chapter, this was supposed to be uploaded yesterday, which was when the incident took place. Wow, I've uploaded two chapters today STRAIGHT, and this'll be the third. Hmm, somehow, my playlist is suddenly playing GUMI songs only at the moment...**

* * *

Aika met up with Jaimee at Gate 7, the most common and usual gate for high school students. Gate 6 would be next, but Gate 5 was just very alternative and unusual for Aika to take, which she never did. They chatted a bit, about Hetalia, mostly, until more of their classmates. Soon, the gate was becoming really noisy. Luckily, their boredom ended when their own closest friends came. Saturday was tree planting day... and Aika already knew it wasn't going to be nice.

When almost everyone was present, they left with two jeeps. Had Aika and Jaimee came later or earlier, they would have been forced to stay in the crowded seats with "those" girls, but their own class moderator instructed them to sit at the very front, and it was really nice, actually. The wind blowing against them, especially Aika who sat at the end, until some gay One Direction music started playing.

They were told that they were going to a plot that was 64 hectares, property of the school, purchased by one of the principals, maybe? The moment all the students stepped out of the jeeps, she and a few other friends who were fans of the Hunger Games immediately said, "Ladies and gentlemen, let the Hunger Games begin!" and "First thing to do: find Peeta!"

Now the sun was really burning, and Aika had absolutely no intention of taking off her jacket that made her feel awesome, nor would she drink any of the water she brought. "I really wanna feel how Katniss Everdeen felt when she was in the Hunger Games herself," she explained to one of her friends. No, not because she wanted to look like Katniss, but to feel as if she was actually participating the the Games herself. "Aika, what the fuck, wearing a jacket?" Kyle asked about half an hour later. He didn't seem to be a HG fan, so no need to explain to him.

When they _**finally**_ (formatted that way for emphasis) reached their destination, all of them found a space to plant the small plants and water them with the extra water they were asked to bring. Well, it seemed that Aika mistakenly chose a space where the hole was deepest, so even if she had to put back the soil to cover the small plant, she'd have to put extra.

Ten minutes after, she forgot how she even got there, but the next thing she was doing, she, Jaimee and Kyle were destroying a termites' nest. The top was easy to crack with some sharp spades (was that what it was called?), but found nothing. Then Aika cracked the sides of it, only to find teeny, tiny beetle-like creatures crawling out. Finally, when it was easy and loose enough, Jaimee gave a really awesome kick, and the top part of what was once a tall tree trunk gave away.

The insides were... disgusting. There were termites here and there, all grouped into one pact or something, and there were some white eggs too. It was just gross. Kyle started cracking more, deeper into it, and Jaimee soon left after probably freaking out too much or to go chat with Kyanna.

"We're looking for the termite with the-" he stopped a bit to dig out some disturbing stones and leaves in the hole they had dug. "-the one with the biggest ass." face palm moment from Aika. "What the fuck are ya talking about?" sure, Kyle was a bit... "ugh" at some times, but... seriously? "We're looking for the queen, goddammit." Well, that explained everything.

In the end, there were no signs of the queen, but they had purposely destroyed almost all of the visible termite eggs out of pure boredom. Surely, the three would be dead by the next morning after that. Nature would be after them, ready to kill them.

* * *

**A/N: I have about 20 songs that include GUMI out of 116, and I set the playlist on Shuffle mode, so why is it playing all my GUMI songs now? XD KiLLER LADY to Difficult Love to My Unrequited Feelings to Megu Megu Fire Endless Night to Poker Face. I guess my computer loves GUMI just as much as I do! XD**

**Well, I'm kinda happy to say that on that day, I watched the Rurouni Kenshin movie, and it was so freakin' bloody... Kyanna, if you're reading this, I hope you get the idea that I can be terrified of those things, and it isn't good for my mental health (haha, Ib reference)... I was thinking, "So if Kyanna didn't mention anything and she seemed happy after watching, that means there were no bloody scenes, right?"**

**WRONG. Jin'ei stabbed a cop through the throat, and the blade stayed there for more than three seconds before it was pulled off. Still on camera. And the actor for Sanosuke and actress for Kaoru could have been much better! They were supposed to look good, but Kaoru looked crappy, and same goes to Sano... Megumi should have been a bit taller and older, with a more mature attitude. I hate the fact that the Oniwaban-shu wasn't there, and only one member, not properly introduced was there. Raw eggs were just out of the question. Being vegetarian was just random. Pausing in a fight just to share wine with your opponent was awesomely weird. But nonetheless, Kenshin was FLAWLESS. Still, remember that part when Kenshin remembers this woman in a white kimono who cried over her fiancee? I knew immediately it was Tomoe... I loved that part. But I HATED it when he had to persist on living. Had he just given up, Kenshin would never have stabbed him, slashed him, and finally stab him again in the heart. Well, in the end I was right, and I felt so awesome. Too bad they didn't show Tomoe's face.**

**WELL, that long message was supposed to be for Kyanna anyway, so don't read it if you don't want to, although it's a little late to announce that already... XDDD**


	18. World Maps

**A/N: Today wasn't that bad at all. It was kinda fun if ya ask me. Well, most of it.**

* * *

World maps. They're weird. And Science made Aika, Jaimee and Kyle realize this only today. World maps. They're weird.

If you're awesome, you'd have a world map where all the flags of the world would be listed behind the map, and if you do, she'd still be much more awesome than you. And after completing one of the easiest set of ten items ("Locate where the countries are according to the following using your world map") where in Hetalia really did come in handy, having nothing to do, she flipped her map and looked at the other side of it for the very first time in her life.

Flags.

Now what happens when you're bored and have a stupid lil' world map in your hands? You actually read it. Educate yourself. Observe how creatively made the flags were. And then you fuck yourself. Well, no, not really, but yes, Aika looked at the flags and their names one by one. "What dafuq is this? Look here, Jaimee," she brought the thin sheet closer to her seatmate and pointed to what she had been referring to. There was a country called _Niger_. "What the hell?!" the two friends burst out laughing out loud (LOL), but didn't get into any trouble. The whole class was already noisy anyway, so the teacher was living with it.

Even so, Aika felt a bit of pity for him. But holy shit, she almost gave a fuck, so never mind that.

And so a wonderful idea popped up in Aika's useless head. "Imma show this to Kyle!" who else would she show it to second other than her racist friend? "Kyle, c'mere and check this shit out." the same procedure happened. His laugh was quite priceless actually. For a racist like him, of course it was funny. Hilarious, rather.

They went back to Aika's seat and the very, very next moment, the three were actually enjoying observing the object that was once nothing but a stupid world map almost everyone in the world had. But now it was something she called "Map-chan", adding to her collection of non-living friends. There was Weed-chan who lived in the "meadow" she and Jaimee occasionally went to. Shears-chan, in Jaimee's possession. The only reason why Aika loved them was because they were the same tool that was used for the murders in the Vocaloid song, "The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka", one of the songs from the Seven Deadly Sins series. Others, like Pillow-chan and Blanket-chan, lived in Aika's room. Phone-chan was basically glued to her hand. Well, there were thousands of others, but fuck it.

Back to the topic! Start getting out your own world maps to equally enjoy the fun and joy. Search Niger and Nigeria if you want and have a small good laugh yourself. Then if you look closely, find the difference between the _beautiful_ flags of Indonesia and Monaco! It's probably the most complicated and challenging! Not. Check out the country and read Nepal. World maps. They're weird. Count how many flags have stars and moons on them! Look closely and compare other flags. Basically, they're just color switches. Switzerland's only a square.

"I'm Hungary, so cook me some Turkey," said Kyle. "JEW STAR!" he suddenly pointed to the flag of Israel. "Wow, Kyle, that was seriously random," Jaimee laughed. Honestly, Aika had always seen it as a Tarot star. She used to play with them during grade school years, but when the CLE teachers found out, they cruelly asked her to throw them out. She thought she was doing to right thing back then, but looking back, "Screw you, motherfucking teachers... I printed all those cards."

Lunch break came fast. Jaimee and Aika spent only about fifteen minutes eating and then set out for the meadow, where almost most of the fun was. First, Aika composed a song titled "Fuck You" while hastily doing an English homework she forgot about. English became so lame during the third and fourth quarter that it was almost unbearable. Seriously. Nothing funny about that. _Seriously_.

Finally, the moment of joy came when it was dismissal. The group of friends, Aika, Jaimee, Chabelita, Kyanna, Nicole and Andrea went quickly to the library. Originally it was just her, Jaimee and Kyanna because they were helping Kyanna out with her new FanFiction account, then the rest joined soon after. And since Nicole alias NJ was there, Aika decided to show both Kyanna and NJ (the twins, she secretly referred to because of their same height, size, attitude and level of intelligence) the Hunger Games Wikia. Guess who was bad-ass enough to horribly edit one of its pages?

The world's one and only beloved Kuroda Aika.

Well, actually, just the other day, she had been searching on Google. "KURODA AIKA" were the keywords, and she was second on the list. Her FanFiction account. Too fucking bad. Someone had already claimed the name before her, but it was in a slightly different format. She was a person who took pictures of cosplay and all that, but it was just saddening and disappointing. Well, whatever. "I'll strive harder to become the most awesome Kuroda Aika on the internet," she said in a dramatic tone, like those dramatic scenes in crappy anime and manga.

"Haha, type in that he had a secret affair with President Snow!" NJ added. Well, okay, she was just slightly more daring and meaner than Kyanna, but both were still very, very nice. Probably the two nicest in class, NJ second after Kyanna, because she curses once in a long while. Anyways, Aika typed it in. "Despite his gay appearance," she read aloud, just enough for those who couldn't hear in case there were any teachers or staff members around. "He had a secret affair with President Snow." It felt so epic, especially knowing that the whole world was going to see it until someone with absolutely no sense of humor would edit it again.

* * *

**A/N: Like "Tree Planting", this was supposed to be published yesterday, but I got busy with assignments, projects, and taking care of my cousin... **


	19. Nutella

**A/N: Such a late chapter... two days ago, I think?**

* * *

The rain showed no mercy. It was making the whole huge field a mud pool. Of course, that didn't stop Aika from running around like a completely retarded idiot. "Fuck yeah, I'm running in the rain!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Chabelita, Kyanna, Andrea and Yuki joined soon after. It was a real miracle that she dried up enough before going home. Her mother seemed convinced that it was just because the rain hit her while she was walking to Gate 7 on the way home.

Jaimee had brought a jar of Nutella, and only allowed those with spoons to eat. Screw that, her beloved friend went to the canteen/asked Kyanna to sneak a spoon out of the canteen on the way back. Goal reached: get a damn spoon to be able to enjoy some Nutella. Fuck yeah, accomplished, courtesy of Kyanna Banana.

"Jaimee, I have a spoon. Can I please have some Nutella now?"

"Hm."

"Was that supposed to be "yes"?"

"No!"

"Okay..."

Trolls. Trolls everywhere. Aika grabbed the jar and inserted the spoon into it (oh, your dirty mind) getting a real spoonful of the stuff. Now Jaimee was kinda pissed off and started marching towards her direction. Bad idea, because she hadn't even taken three steps when Aika stuffed it all in her mouth (fuck your dirty minds). Jaimee found the guts to start strangling her, and hell, did it hurt. Now something that looked like shit was spread across her face. Well, fuck that, because it was still Nutella.

And so that was the only amazing thing that happened that very day. After that, everyone died. Don't take it so seriously. Okay, maybe you should. Nah, nevermind, go fuck yourselves.

* * *

**A/N: Well, stupid chapter is stupid~**


	20. Rain, Rain, Don't Go Away

**A/N: Well, today was fun. It was. Okay, that was actually Cry's/Cryaotic's/ChaoticMonki's way of speaking and/or writing. All the smiley faces. I'm gonna shut the hell up now...**

* * *

Yesterday, school was actually canceled due to the heavy rain and flood nearby. Today was almost as awesome. Instead of a whole day in the damn school, the principal had posted on Twitter that school would only last until twelve noon. Well, thank you, Rain-chan. Okay, so Aika knew she wasn't supposed to be happy about the shit, because there were many damages done by the flooding, so... well, fuck it.

Then their Health Ed. teacher A.K.A Miss "Kudere" (cold on the outside, awesome and "innocent" inside) announced that the weather had been predicted to become a bit worse starting from 2 to 6 in the afternoon. Heavy, heavy rain, but still- thanks, Rain-chan.

So Aika spent the whole day writing M-rated fics for the first time in her life. The first one involved *cough* and *cough*, while the second and latest was a foursome. It was absolutely fun. Chabelita almost cried, Kyanna couldn't even look at the sheet of paper, but Miu seemed to enjoy it a bit, somehow. Jaimee... well, she supports yuri more. Screw yuri, but she decided to respect Jaimee like how she respected her for not liking Touhou either.

Dismissal came, and Gate 7 was already flooded (pun intended) with hundreds of students, some even from the Pre-school unit. Aika and Chabelita were one of the few first to go home and wait, but they spent the next ten minutes chatting about random stuff here and there. It was taking quite some time for their mothers to pick them up, probably because of the traffic in picking up some other random people.

"Random people here and there. Y'know what? Let's make new friends. Hi, friend!" she randomly, as in _randomly, _waved to a group of students, oblivious to the situation. In the end, Chabelita asked for a ride to Gate 3, where she would meet her mom and where Aika would pick up her cousin and brother. T'was a good day, really.

* * *

**A/N: Fuck randomness. The next two chapters I'm gonna directly write after I publish this one will also be random since I'm out of inspiration, but these days are better than that time (some time around November or December, I think?) when I COMPLETELY ran out of things to write about.**

**EDIT 1/22/13: Well, I'm too lazy to write the next two chapters, and since they're not related to my school days, I'll just cancel 'em. They were simply about the characters and some of my non-living friends like Pillow-chan, [new friend] Rain-chan, Anime-chan, etc.  
**


	21. Magis Fest

**A/N: I wonder if this has been my longest hiatus yet or if it was the second-to-the-last one...**

* * *

There was this annual event called the Magis Fest where in the first years (or maybe even the higher year levels) would have to be grouped into twelve "tribes". Good thing Aika got into a tribe with Kyanna, Kyle, Ethan and a few other classmates. It was stupidly complicated, really. So there was one tribe that probably had over thirty people, then they'd have to be divided into two, and finally, re-divided into smaller groups until each had about five members, meaning around six divisions, all in the same tribe.

"So it's some kind of an amazing race," said Kyanna, who was forced to become the leader of the whole group. Post 1 made you do a tableu of whatever topic they'd give you, and Aika's group got a perfect score. Honestly speaking, it felt pretty shitty to be the other half of a... building? Temple? Palace? Whatever the fucking shit was called. Post 2 required each member to shoot a basket ball. Guess who was the last one to do it? Yep. Post 3 was just plain simple. Word search. Now word searches were, like, one of the best things ever, right? Done in 7 minutes.

When the station leader signed the group's paper, Aika noticed something that immediately caught her eye. "Holy shit, there's another Aika?!" The "other Aika" turned out to be one of the bitches. They happened to be associated with the bitches from her class, and that wasn't really a nice thing. "Oh, so that explains her bitchiness from the start..."

The only awesome thing about Post 4, the final, was that she found a teeny-tiny little loophole in the millions of rules listed. The had to recite one line of a prayer they made going from one end of the space (square) to another. _With a book balanced on top of all of them_. Dafuq much, right? Just as they were about to reach the final part, the book... _fell to the ground_.

"Wait! The rules didn't state that we weren't allowed to pick up the book!"

* * *

The Book Fair was nice. Chabelita and Aika pranced through the rain, across the field until they reached where the fair was being held. It was required for all students to at least check it out, look through some books and recommend one to be put in the library. All books were from the National Bookstore, a really well-known store for, well, yeah, books. There were super thin books for babies and toddlers, others about history, boring ones about philosophy and many more.

What they _didn't_ expect to find was none other than the 50 Shades of Grey trilogy.

Just then, one of the saleslady came up. "Hi! Would you please recommend one of our books here? Thank you!" and she handed the pair each a small form. "I think... I'm gonna recommend 50 Shades," the saleslady overheard them and laughed a little. "What? They said if it was greatly recommended, it'd be in the library, right?"

* * *

**A/N: I forgot most of it, and I'm not sure if the Book Fair was supposed to be on the same day, but s'okay, I guess XD**


	22. Suitcase

**A/N: Because suitcases rule.**

* * *

Spending time with St. "Iggy" Ignatius was fun. S'pecially for Aika and Jaimee. Wind-chan and Weeds-chan made an awesome team.

"Aika!"

"Hm?"

Jaimee pointed to a pair of teachers chatting, while one of their suitcases started moving slowly.

"It's _MOVING_ all by _ITSELF_!"

"Dude... it's got four wheels."

Le awkward silence came. Wind-chan continued to blow, and Weeds-chan started dancing.

"I can't believe I got amazed by a suitcase, man."

"Me neither."

The rest of the lunch break was spent in silence.

* * *

**A/N: For those of you who don't get it, just erase some suffixes at the end of each term, like "WIND" and "WEEDS".**


	23. 1, 2, 3: FLAW!

**A/N: Happy [LATE] Valentine's day~**

* * *

CLE was spent in the mini theater. The teacher had announced that some fourth-year students would be having a presentation of whatever they needed to present. The whole class was seated in one side of the room, one other class on the other. "Okay, so today, uhm, we will be showing you a video, yeah, about, er, okay, about children inhaling vulcasil!" a female student spoke. Aika recognized her from the school's drama club, and the last time she saw her, her English was actually alright, so what the ef was wrong with her now?

The video showed her and some other few friends interviewing a bunch of kids and asked them questions. They answered and confirmed that many of their friends spent their money on vulcasil and were fond of inhaling it's sort of poisonous scent. One mother even mentioned that she beat up her own kid for doing that. Well that escalated quickly, didn't it?

At the end of the video, the same speaker spoke up again. "OMG, okay, so, uhm, what can you say about the, er, video you... uh, have just seen?" someone answered the answer. "Right! What do you think can we, er, do to, um, help these children?" _Dafuq? Every three seconds, she has some sort of crappy flaw in her speech... how the hell did she make it to her club?_ "Come on, man, she's just nervous!" Kyanna laughed after Aika told her. "Dude. Seriously. She's in the stupid drama club."

"Now, we're going to show you another video, eh, uh, um... this time, uh... it'll be showing how we can, er, help these, yes, children!" students and their opinions were shown on the screen. One of the bitches even made it to the vid.

_"I don't think it's really their fault, although it is... See, this is what they're trying to say to us: they want our help. So instead of criticizing what they're doing, I think it's better if we lend a hand."_

_"Hi! Okay, um, what was the question again?"_

_"We should, um, help them!"_

_"I'D RATHER EAT ICE CREAM."_

* * *

The Speech teacher was on another leave, so there was going to be a substitute. He walked right in the class with a scary look on his face, making everyone stand and start the opening prayer in an instant. _Fuck. This isn't going to end well. _

"Good afternoon s-" the students were cut off. "The term "good" is supposed to be positive, yet you all sound sad. Do it again!" the chorus repeated, this time, in a lighter tone. "Good, now do it individually!" Luckily, Aika was one of those who were allowed to sit down. There were about four students who had to remain standing and repeat until they got it right. Once they sat down, a girl began laughing. "There would only be three reasons why you would be laughing." Aika took notes.

1.) You're crazy;

2.) You're just like that; and

3.) You're disrespecting the teacher

"The next time I see you do that, I would like for you to turn in a four-page essay on laughter, understood?" students were then asked to form their groups in one area. "Okay!" the teacher said when the time was up. "The last one to sit down will get a punishment," this made all students crash to their chairs. The last one was... none other than Kuroki Miu. _Good luck, dude._

"Aha! You will write a song about bullying and present it to us next meeting, alright? And by the way, class, I will be your teacher for the rest of the school year. Mrs. Anna will not be able to attend to her classes due to her condition."

* * *

**A/N: Thursday cliffhanger, will continue if the teacher was serious about Miu singing. Just... sorry, man. XD BTW, there was supposed to be this chapter that included our English teacher who was SO disappointed in us that she wasn't planning on talking to us anymore, etc. but since she's one of my favorite teachers ever, and the fact that I highly respect her, I won't post that. Anyway, you'll see in the next chapter that there's a hint she's forgiven us. Still don't know, though. **

**Thanks for all the reviews so far!**


	24. From Student to Teacher

**A/N: I really hate-love this day. Seriously.**

* * *

Teacher's Day was when students would be able to swap positions with their teachers and teach lower year levels. Well, of course the teachers wouldn't be students, although that would be awesome. Some teachers stayed to watch the student volunteers educate, while others just relaxed in the faculty room. It was a shame that the morning had to start with another small program and all that. When a group of teachers started to sing, that caught all students' attention. Aika's Math and (substitute) Speech teachers were there, and they sang and played some instruments. Some random students started waving shoes, balloons, guitars and chairs. Miu caught Mamoru with the chair a distance away.

When the Speech teacher sang, a third-year student actually had the guts to run up to the stage in front of all the year levels and give the teacher a rose. Gay comments every where.

* * *

First up: Social Studies. A day before, the original teacher had made the students prepare for a presentation, but he never mentioned that it would take place during a student-teacher's session.

The "new" (girl) teacher seemed nice, quiet and sort of responsible. Although sometimes the class would forget she was even there, Aika and her friends in one way respected her. She watched as the three groups performed. Group 1, which included Chabelita, Andrea, NJ and Miu got 8/10. Group 3, Kyanna's, got a 6/10. "There was just too much laughter and some members didn't take the play seriously," the teacher calmly explained with a smile. "But I have to say, my favorite would be the final group to present, which is Group 2." Aika and Jaimee. "They're presentation seemed very well prepared, organized and their voices were loud enough."

There was only about ten minutes left before the bell would sound, so she suggested the class played a game. Musical chairs... seriously?

* * *

Math wan't that bad. The teacher was actually pretty awesome, even though he made a really small mistake in his teaching. Sir Dave was there to correct him anyways. But one of the worst was Science. It was so funny yet very saddenning at the same time. It was a pair of students, one girl and one boy, who were Judith's friends. They were that... LOUD. The back door of the class must have been closed, because they guy, who everyone called Sir Carlos, shouted, "Close the fucking door!" that was pretty disappointing for a student-teacher. The only reason why Jaimee and Aika were laughing was because Aika was rapidly taking down notes on what to write in her fic.

Then there was constant slapping from the girl. Judith, taking advantage of the fact that they were both her friends, started using her phone. The girl snatched it away and they teachers started reading through her messages. She screamed and threw a book at them. "Hey, hey everyone, listen here!" they got everyone's attention and started reading false messages about Judith having anal sex and fucking with another guy. Disappointing. Then when the girl of the two started getting serious (where in she failed at doing that), she wrote on the board.

_Observe the ff:_

_Wind_

_Clouds_

_Temperature_

Students were asked to write on a one-fourth sheet of paper. Aika was just about to concentrate when she heard one of her classmates say, "What's 'ff'? Fuck-fuck?" she burst out laughing with some others. "Hey! That's a warning!" the stupid female teacher shouted. After a few minutes, the whole class was just chaotic. The male teacher was busy singing and guitar-ing with the Year Level Coordinators who were supposed to come and observe the whole class. They must've changed their minds.

* * *

Health was actually kind of fun. Two girls, both who were responsible, meaning most of the class didn't pay attention. Girls were asked to sit on the right side of the class, and the boys on the opposite. Then every student was asked to write about what changes someone of their gender would experience... "through life and growing up". Kyle actually yelled "PERIOD!" when the whole class just suddenly became silent after the teacher asked what changes girls would experience.

Someone actually had the guts to write on the boy's part: "My *toot* enlarges". Dafuq much?

* * *

English was nearly as bad as Science. The guys at first looked quite responsible. They instructed the class to start reading a book to be able to fill up a slip which was to be submitted later on. It was _then_ the bitches came up and made everyone play a game. Basically a ball was supposed to be passed around while the music played, and the last person holding it would have to do something in front of the whole class. Guess who was the last one to do so when the music stopped?

Aika.

Fast forward, the bitches began playing another game themselves. The player had to guess what word was behind him. The first word was "condom", followed by "hotel", with hints of sexual intercourse taking place, and many other inappropriate ones.

* * *

**A/N: Yep. Then during dismissal I chatted with meh friends, and no matter how much I tried to talk, they trolled meh. Yep. I wasn't exaggerating at all about the inappropriate teachers. They did what was written there.**


	25. Dat Moment

**A/N: Dat moment of pride and joy.**

* * *

Speech's performance task day came.

Each group member had to memorize some random lines for their presentation, a dialogue. Good thing most of her group mates were "family members". Jaimee, Kyanna and JJ (newcomer, along with Adi). The other two consisted of a Korean and a bitch. Basically, they had to make and present a dialogue that would have something to do with bullying. Aika's lines were actually quite easy.

The performance task had been delayed twice already. The first time was because the teacher was actually trolling them to get them to actually practice. The second was wasted because when the teacher entered, the class was a total mess. He gave everyone a jug, meaning they'd have to write in minuscule writing, "I will respect the Speech time of Sir M_ C_ M_." non-stop, from every single corner of the paper. Any group member to finish first would give the rest of his/her group mates 'salvation' and they'd have the remaining time to practice. The first group to finish was LG 1, the first group in the very front of the class, consisting 2 members of the family; Chabelita and JP. Second one was Aika who ended up with an almost useless hand.

Anyways, today was the day they would present. Because their group was supposed to be the last to present and the class time was already finished, they were asked to meet the teacher in the faculty room to present there instead. The teacher brought them to the Counseling Room, where there were already a few 2nd year students. Aika noticed there were writings on the board.

_Ringo = apple_

_Ohayou = good morning_

_desu = am_

It turned out the teacher could speak a little bit of Japanese himself. So the presentation began. Bitch 1 was up. "Good morning, we are gathered here in a meeting regarding the case of Mr. Michael Yarra and Mr. Chul Su Kim. May I please ask the class moderator to give us a brief explanation of the incident?" that was Aika's queue, and if she didn't get it right, the whole group would be really, really screwed. "Y-yes. So just a week before, Yarra had been caught and reported in the act of bullying Kim. Witnesses say that the victim was injured through physical violence and is currently hospitalized."

"Is that true, Mr. Kim?" it was the Korean's, Jung's, turn to speak. "Yes, of course~" and as the dialogue continued, there were many mistakes from him, but he was actually doing well despite his disobedience to practice in the morning. Finally, the presentation was done. "Can you all please leave the room for a while while I talk to these people here?" the teacher asked his students. _Oh, shit. _Aika thought. _This isn't going to end well. _Screw that, whatever he said turned out to be a bunch of compliments!

But he mentioned that Bitch 1 sounded like a gangster.

Aika and Kyanna were the top 2 of the group. JJ had potential, and Jaimee's English was excellent. "The ones I have mentioned are going to be included in one of my best students, and that includes the second year students. I'm sure all of you will do well next school year."

Dat moment of pride and joy.

* * *

**A/N: Shitty chapter again, huh? Today was seriously boring, and no one was answering my text messages, so, yeah... decided to write whatever I could think of. My fingers are still numb from not typing so much as usual...**

**Today marks our final pair of exams. School year to end in less than a week.**


	26. Screw You, Clearance

**A/N: I'm supposed to be mixing random Vocaloid music right now, but le stupid Joan forced me to write the goddamned thing. Pffft, this is a painful memory XD**

* * *

Seven hours.

Seven fucking hours of total _**bullshit.**_

Why the fuck was the line taking so long to move a single inch? No one knew. The Prefect of Discipline Office was open, and there were already more than fifty students waiting in line since six in the morning. The signing of clearance was just a serious load of crap where all students were required to have this certain person and that certain person sign the shit of paper (pun obviously intended). Without all signatures that were required, no one would be able to either go up the next year level or graduate to college.

There were two lines Aika, Miu, Joan, Yumi, Chabelita, Andrea, Kyanna, JP, NJ and Jaimee had to line up in. The first one would cut the cover of the Student-Parent handbook as proof that they actually had one. The second line seemed to be better, because it moved faster, but some bitches and shitty bastards cut in line from time to time. Anyways, the second line was for the pictorial, where in a student would get his or her picture taken for the next year level's ID. No wonder most of the higher year level students' pics looked shitty.

After all, it was seven hours worth waiting for everything to get done.

And that excluded the thirteen other signatures required for the paper.

"Joan, lemme borrow your phone," Aika said. Joan's phone was... entertaining in all sorts of ways. Right now was a wonderful moment to randomly text shit to someone. Victim #1: Chandler. Joan's school-bro was probably with his phone this very moment, so she knew _exactly_ what to text him. The fact that it was Joan's phone made everything even more fun. Joan was busy talking to Yumi to even notice what her friend had in store for her.

_Chandler, I just wanted you to know that I've always loved you more than as a brother. I dream about having sex with you all the time. _Aika texted, and went to Yumi to show it to her. "Chandler, I j-" Yumi began reading quietly, but she didn't even finish when she clicked the "send" button. "SHIT, YUMI, YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO SEND THAT!" she yelled. "What did you write anyway...?" she didn't know the major sin she had just committed. "Aika... what did you send?" Holy fuck, Joan asked.

More messages were sent.

Jaimee commented on how most of them were so gay. Well, Aika was about to let Joan read what shit she sent, but Chandler was already coming. "Joan, FUCK YOU!" Joan had just enough time to read the very first text, and ran off screaming. Someone spent a few minutes rolling on the floor laughing.

The line still wasn't moving. So many were still cutting in line, especially Joan's bastard of a motherfucking classmate.

But when the moment arrived... when dat sacred moment arrived, Aika finally entered the cold office.

Expect a shitty ID picture for second year~

* * *

**A/N: Fuck. Joan told me to finish this chapter, and the deadline's five minutes from now. F U Joan xD fuuuuck, I've suddenly lost all inspiration for this fic. I think I can tolerate only two more up-coming chapters, and I'm done. Imma spend my whole summer vacation sleeping.**

**This is probably one of the shittiest endings I've ever made. Due to laziness, so blame that. **

**And Joan XD (if you're not reviewing, you won't make it to US with your head)**


	27. Documents

**A/N: For some stupid reason I don't know, I always feel a bit sick every time this happens.**

* * *

_Login_  
_E-mail: xxxxxx _  
_Password: xxxxxxxx_  
_Security code: hqoxn_  
_((do not)) Remember me_  
_Login_  
_Publish_  
_Doc manager_

Aika stared at the screen. What the hell? Right there, only very few documents were left. What happened to the others? The documents she had spent her effort on? Had they... been deleted? Time sure flew quickly, then. Just yesterday, she was happily typing out the latest chapter for School Days : FIRST YEAR. Now those documents were... "dead".

Thinking about that brought back so many memories of how her first day had been like. She was scared out of her wits and felt like passing out any moment, or even dying on the spot. But she made it, and now she had friends. Speaking of friends, somehow, somewhere along the year, they had their fights and quarrels, but... they were still friends, and that was what mattered most.

So... it was okay if some documents, along with what felt like memories, disappeared. She could write more, and she wouldn't have to be so sad over the fact that School Days : FIRST YEAR was about to end. It had been fun, but some things just needed to come to an end.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, finally finished that. Go ahead, call me stupid and unawesome for getting all depressed about my documents disappearing. The next chapter will be the last one, so that'll be it. This is just to show I'm still alive. Sorry for the late update.**


	28. School Days : FIRST YEAR - End

**Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to whatever program, show or convention this is. We are glad that all of you have decided to attend this event, and hope you will greatly enjoy and remember it. Tonight, we invited a certain FFn writer to come join us in this occasion. She will be presenting a speech regarding this school year and of course, her story, School Days : FIRST YEAR. Let us give Kuroda Aika a round of applause.**

_The audience barely clapped their hands as a girl went up the stage and walked towards the mic. She greeted everyone and introduced herself to some idiots who may not have known her._

"So, I'm quite sure all of you know that this was my first school year in the Philippines. I remember first stepping foot into the school. No, it wasn't when I enrolled here. I think I was still in the second grade then. I insisted to visit my cousin during his free time for the first time. When I saw how large the school was, my own school back then was quite small compared to it. So I kinda begged my mom to let me school here when I reached high school. After graduating from grade school, we moved here, and that's how my first year started."

"The first quarter quite was alright. I pretty much tried to stay on my seat through the days, not wanting to do anything shitty that would just humiliate meh. As days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months, I made a lot of friends, more than enough to keep me happy. They were just so nice to me, and I could be myself around most of them. Some were pure (Kyanna, not so much NJ), emo (Jaimee), comedic (Yuki, Mamoru), perverted (Yoshi, Kyle, Joan, Yumi), destined to be a mangaka or writer (Jaimee, Kyanna, Miu, NJ) and others were just really happy but fun and cool people (Chabs, Andrea)."

"Heh, then the hard parts of the school year started... there was... a lot of drama and shit like that. Some felt useless, others were just very concerned about their grades. Some problems were even started because of me. Well, I'm not really willing to apologize about that on stage, so fuck that."

"Lemme start with some horrible moments first. We'll save the best for the last. Okay, so one of my most memorable moments was when I got me, Miu, Mamoru and Yoshi into shit. I taped Yoshi's wrists and he ran off to Mamoru's class, so we got caught by a stupid teacher or administrator or staff member or whatever the fuck he was. We were taken to the clinic for the tape to be cut off, our ID's almost got confiscated, and we were taken to the prefect's office, a nice place if you're supposed to be there only to accompany your friends. The process was quite easy now that I think about it. We just had to write a statement and then I was left off with a warning. Screw that crap."

"Then there was a long period of time where in Miu and I were just not getting along as usual. Most of you used to see us, like, together everywhere and every time. Sorry for that, Miu. I was being an inconsiderate bitch and all. Hope you don't have any hard feelings towards me anymore too. Chabs and I fought too from time to time, but it always got fixed in the end. Yes, again, I'm the cause of the fights. Sorry for that. Well, many people tend to dislike me very quickly, so I try my best to not let that happen with you guys, but sometimes, things get out of hand, and so does my behavior. Many of you noticed that, right?"

"Anyways, now for the good moments! I had a lot of fun, really. Any of you remember that episode in Yoshi's party? Hell, that was a lot of fun. On NJ's birthday, she invited some of us to her house. Hey, hey, when me and my class got that IT project for making a movie, it turned out alright, you know? That was my first time going to a friend's house ever since I enrolled. So it was me, Miu, Jaimee, Kyanna, Andrea, NJ and Chabs in one group. Girls only, I guess. The movie told the story of a new student named Maria Kriswell, who was played brilliantly by NJ. She has no friends at all, until a girl named Tiffany Willington gets into the picture, played perfectly by Miu. As the story progresses, they become best friends, but it is also revealed that Maria has a disease that Tiffany doesn't know about, and she later dies."

"Hey, you guys should see your gender-bends! Kyanna drew all of us in an alternative universe where all our genders are the opposite~!"

_Two pictures showed through the projector, onto the screen on stage, and everyone pointed and commented at the drawings. _

"Ha, this may sound yuri-ish, but I kinda like all of the boys' gender-bends~! Seriously, Kyle and Yoshi are too moe to be true. With that pose, Yuki looks like he's thinking "COME AT ME, BRO." in a seductive way, and Mamoru's a tsundere... the kawaii-ness is too much to handle. JJ's a rich and popular girl who every guy likes, and Adrian and JP are just really happy people. Of course, I look so awesome. I'm the most awesome. You guys suck compared to me, because I'm just that awesome! Seriously. Yep. That's meh."

_She sighed._ "Good times, good times. Time flies way too quickly. Guys, I'd like a moment of silence for our dear friend, Joan, who'll be moving to America this June. Because of that, we have something to give you. C'mon, bitch, come up on stage!" _the short-haired girl in the audience mouthed "WHAT THE FUCK? NO WAY!" as she tried to hide herself, but was immediately pushed onto the stage.  
_

"So," Aika started.

"Yeah...?"

"Fineh, ore-sama will start the conversation! Give us your thoughts on this school year."

"Okay. This school year took a huge turn of things. I met a lot of great people and surprisingly, this turned out to be my best school year. There were a lot of weirdness and randomness going on but screw that because they're actually fun at the very end."

"Yep, I agree. Okay, so why don't you give us some of your best moments?"

"Ah, well, I always enjoy the usual events that happen in the hut every morning. Then the Clearance Signing day was shitty but fun. And then that time when you guys came over to my house to make that Filipino version of 'Jack and Jill'."

"Really? Seems like you had a lot of fun. I don't know if you're gonna have the same fun in the US, but what do you plan on doing once you get there?"

"I guess I plan to study harder and make sure to be able to graduate as soon as possible to study medicine... do a bit of part time jobs to help my mom earn money and yeah. Maybe I'll make new best friends or friends... but they're not going to be the same like you guys because I label the Americans as lunatics."

"What the- racist much? 'XD' to that! But not all Americans are lunatics. I guess that's just because of the said country's personifications, America from Hetalia. I don't know about you, though, but whatever, Prussia's still the most awesome!"

"And I'd make sure that I don't get dragged into their stupid parties and horrifying games like Spin the Bottle where in you have to kiss everyone and shiz because I still am pretty much decent. I ain't a party rat."

"Ugh, Seven Minutes in Heaven can get a bit out of hand too. Yeah, I'm not a party kind of person either. But again, not all Americans are like that, and some do have a good sense of humor. Right, so we're almost done here. Last question..."

"...?"

"Care for some Gummy Bears?"

"Hell yeah."

_Joan left the stage with a large jar of Gummy Bears in her hands, happy as ever. She sat back down, immediately devouring/killing the innocent lil bears like there was no tomorrow. Aika could've sworn she heard screams of terror and pain, but not a single fuck was given that day.  
_

"Ugh, one-thirds of the trio is leaving. There were really a lot of fun moments. I wish I'd be able to remember every single one of them, but... that's kinda unlikely, huh? I guess when people say that 'you can never get enough of high school', they seem to mean it. If they're right, and this is only the beginning, I wonder just how much fun we'll all have for the next school year. I know there'll be hard times, definitely, but I'm pretty sure we'll be able to make it. We've succeeded the first year, so we could try harder, and hey, the results will be more than satisfying, right? Ah, fuck, I sound shitty now- another 'XD' to that."

"I wish there were even more times we could've spent with each other. I don't want my little speech to end here... oh, Momo, I thought you should know, I don't support MamoruXYumi anymore...~ I've got a new pairing, and it's not Chandler either. Really, why is it that by the end of the year most of my RL OTP's messed up? Let's see... if Yumi were in a yuri pairing, I'd pair her up with Joan-"

_Loud protests from two girls were made._

"Okay, sorry for getting out of the topic there. Ehem, so everyone definitely has plans already, amyrite? Improving our study habits, attitudes, spending some time with friends here and there. Me? I don't know if I'm gonna study more, but I guess that'd be a good choice. Yeah, I'll try to work harder, just a little. I hope there'll be less negative things happening too. And I pray that I don't get sorted into a chaotic section again this time... hey, I just got a random idea! Let's replay all those scenes from the chapters I actually caught on tape thanks to all those tiny hidden cameras I set all around campus!"

"Cameras all around school? What the fuck are you talking about?" _someone from the audience asked. Everyone looked a bit surprised at the announcement and mentions of said device around the school. Questions were being asked everywhere, but the person on stage could only put up an evil grin. That grin said that the cameras were also put in teh restrooms._

_Unfortunately, nothing good ever happened there. She'd been expecting some students banging each other there, but none of that ever happened. _

_Before anyone could say anything else, the projector was on again, getting ready to flash random scenes on the wide screen for everyone to see. The very cliche "3, 2, 1" rolled, and the clips began playing. All those little details of what happened throughout the school year showed. There was even the group's IT movie project Aika had mentioned earlier being presented. Just as she said, the roles were flawlessly played. Everyone was silent until the end of the movie. Then a short replay of the clips that were definitely in some chapters of SDFY.  
_

* * *

**"watashi no koi wo higeki no JURIETTO ni shinai de**

**koko kara tsuredashi-"**

**~...-X-...~**

**"My nii-san is ultra-mega HENTAI!"**

**~...-X-...~**

_**"YUMI!"**_

_**Hearing that made the girl turn around to see Mamoru running towards her.**_

_**"I love you...!"**_

**~...-X-...~**

**Aika and Yumi were slapping each other constantly with two familiar and identical notebooks, yelling profane words at each other without the teacher noticing.**

**~...-X-...~**

**Aika was just a few inches away from actually getting hit by a damn car**

**~...-X-...~**

_**sm department store**_

**_i ate a milk bar last night_**

**_i put a milk bar in my nose_**

**_yoshixmamoru_**

**_aids_**

**_child rape_**

_**dick face**_

**~...-X-...~**

**A clip showed showed two girls who seemed to be engaged in a catfight.  
**

**~...-X-...~**

**"Shit!" a girl suddenly yelped. Everyone surrounding her laughed. "YOU LOSE THE FIRST ROUND OF GOOD FRIDAY~!"**

**~...-X-...~**

**"Kuma-chan~!" Yoshi hugged his teddy bear and placed his index and middle finger onto the doll's crotch.  
**

**~...-X-...~**

**"Hey, Kyanna, stop writing for a while!"**

**"Yes, Jaimee?" she turned and smiled. Yes, Kyanna was all innocent and nice, so she didn't seem bothered.**

**"You know, Aika and I were just talking about this Hetalia fic we're gonna publish!"**

**"Alright," she turned back and resumed writing.**

**"Hey, Kyanna, stop writing for a while!"**

**"_Yes_, Aika?" she turned again and smiled. Yes, Kyanna was all innocent and nice, so she didn't seem too bothered.**

**"Nothing!"**

**"Stop bothering Kyanna, she's trying to concentrate!" Jaimee said with a troll face.**

**"Fine..." and then Aika smiled. "Hey, JP, stop writing for a while!"**

**"Shut up, I'm trying to concentrate!" he said and laughed.**

**~...-X-...~**

**Three certain students were toying around with a tree bark. What were they doing, you ask? They seemed to be enjoying destroying the termites' home under the scorching heat, not giving a damn about the rest of the world, like it was their only source of fun. "Mother Nature's gonna get us, I know it," said the girl in the jacket.**

**~...-X-...~**

**There was a world map, and the focus of the camera kept changing to many different flags. **

**~...-X-...~**

**It was raining. Jaimee was strangling Aika for devouring her beloved Nutella.**

**~...-X-...~**

**Jaimee pointed to a pair of teachers chatting, while one of their suitcases started moving slowly.**

**"It's _MOVING_ all by _ITSELF_!"**

**"Dude... it's got four wheels."**

**Le awkward silence came. Wind-chan continued to blow, and Weeds-chan started dancing.**

**"I can't believe I got amazed by a suitcase, man."**

**"Me neither."**

**~...-X-...~**

**"I'D RATHER EAT ICE CREAM."**

**~...-X-...~**

**"CLOSE THE FUCKING DOOR!" yelled a student-teacher.**

**~...-X-...~**

**There was a long, long, long, long, long line of students in front of the Prefect's office. Aika and company were gloating about how fucked up the system was. But you know what? It was all finished in the end.**

* * *

_Applause. The screen was rolled back up, and the projector slowly shut down. Some were still laughing at their friends and at themselves.  
_

"I guess I'll say a few more things, then... let's see... I'm only about ninety-five percent sure we're gonna have a SDSY, School Days : SECOND YEAR, and if we do, we're gonna have new features."

"Joan here doesn't want to disappear from the SD universe. That's why for the next fic, we're gonna implement 'Letters from Yuu'. Joan's Japanese alias is Tsukisaki Yuu, so you can also check out her account here, which has an RL fic too! It's better than mine. Of course, then, Joan's name will be changed to Yuu, so take note of that. And, hey, I'm finally going to be able to actually _name_ the sections we're in thanks to ideas from Yuu's fic. I guess it's safe to say that Miu's, Kyle's, Yoshi's, Yuki's and mine is 1-P. Momo, Jyuri, Joan and Yumis' is 1-C. Yeah, I guess that's it. Oh, in case you want anything specifically done in the next fic, feel free to tell me! Do you want more appearances? Or an extra chapter or something about you? Jesus, I don't know, just text or tell me. You'll know my section once the first chapter comes up."

"I've recently finally got the enthusiasm to actually start up my blog. You can find me on Tumblr. It's all in one word, no symbols or punctuation marks or spaces, The Awesome Blog of Ore-sama dot Tumblr dot com. Whatever's posted there is mostly randomness, so I post anything I want, from thoughts to vids, to pics and some music and a lot of others. You should also check out the blogs I'm following, that is, if you're in the same fandom. I think there was one Ib fandom, two Vocaloids, a Hetalia one, _Joan's blog_, and a gamer's blog, Cry. You can find him on YouTube."

"I'll see if I can make SDSY (School Days : SECOND YEAR, for idiots who haven't been able to guess until now) have more chapters than SDFY. And I'm probably gonna get a new alarm, because I found out a few days ago that Romeo and Cinderella wasn't entirely a good way to start the morning. But hey, I guess all that really will depend, huh? After all, _you_ guys are the ones who make the fic, and I simply write them, isn't that right? Well, I've never been that good at ending speeches or events, and I'm out of words right now, but I don't wanna say goodbye unless I'm really never going to see you again, so..."

"Thank you so much to all those readers who have decided to stick with me and this fic until the very end. For the wonderful reviews, a few follows and favorites too. Those who gave me all those compliments, even though I think I get more than I should when it comes to this fic. Just... thank you, really, minna-san."

"See ya. Always remember how awesome I am. Kuroda Aika signing out."

_**xX School Days : FIRST YEAR Xx**_  
**_End_**


End file.
